Rendre à César, ce qui appartient à César
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Recueil des différents OS que j'ai écrits dans le cadre des défis. Et comme l'a si bien dit Pierre de Coubertin en 1908 lors des Jeux Olympiques de Londres " l'important dans la vie, ce n'est point le triomphe mais le combat; l'essentiel ce n'est pas d'avoir vaincu mais de s'être bien battu"
1. Chapter 1

Amor Ex Machina

Dès sa naissance, la Machine avait connu une croissance exponentielle. Chaque jour, elle apprenait puis stockait de nouvelles informations lui permettant de mieux appréhender le monde qui l'entourait. Mais son sujet d'étude préféré était son créateur : Harold Finch. L'Intelligence Artificielle avait toujours été intriguée par son « père ». Elle l'avait observé, tenté de nouer des relations amicales avec lui, protégé malgré ses objections. Elle lui avait présenté une compagne qui, d'après ses calculs de probabilité, était la meilleure qui soit. Elle l'avait guidé vers Grace puis, avait observé l'homme tomber amoureux et lui faire la cour. Comme toute bonne machine, elle avait analysé scientifiquement les signes physiques de ce sentiment: la dilatation des pupilles, les battements du cœur, les regards ou les rires. _Voilà donc ce qu'est l'amour, ce sentiment typiquement humain…_

Mais, dès le début, cette relation était vouée à l'échec à cause de son existence. Après l'attentat du Ferry, Harold avait dû renoncer à Grace. L'informaticien lui avait alors expressément ordonné de ne plus se mêler de sa vie. La Machine n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité, mais était tout de même attristée de voir son créateur à nouveau seul.

L'IA avait malgré tout cherché un autre compagnon à son administrateur. Elle l'avait trouvé en la personne de John Reese. Mais son rôle était différent, l'ex-opérateur devait seulement être un agent pour les numéros non-pertinents et un protecteur pour Finch. D'après ses calculs, il était le meilleur candidat: fort mais subtil, expert en armes et en combat rapproché, et surtout doté d'un sens moral inébranlable. La Machine avait donc tout fait pour que les deux hommes se rencontrent, d'abord en donnant à Harold le numéro de Jessica Arndt, puis en l'avertissant d'une rixe dans le métro.

La Machine avait suivi avec intérêt le début de leur collaboration, méfiante dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus ouverte et sincère. L'amitié, qui avait rapidement uni les deux hommes, avait surpris la Machine. Mais elle n'avait pas su anticiper l'évolution de leurs sentiments vers quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond. Ce fut d'abord des petits détails que l'ordinateur répertoria dans sa mémoire mais la nature de la classification de ce sentiment lui posait problème. Comme tout programme informatique, la Machine avait une vision très binaire des choses, tout devait être organisé de un à zéro. Or qu'est-ce qui unissait les deux hommes ? De l'amitié ? Une fascination réciproque ? Du respect ? L'IA n'aurait su le dire.

Alors, tel un dieu, elle se mit à étudier ces créatures. La bibliothèque était le lieu où tous ces petits détails intimes se révélaient.

Elle nota d'abord des petites attentions, venant essentiellement de l'agent de terrain. Reese avait pris l'habitude de ramener à son ami son thé vert sencha ainsi qu'une boite de viennoiseries, qu'ils dégustaient ensemble. En zoomant sur l'étiquette du carton, l'IA nota qu'il s'agissait des mets préférés d'Harold. En été, l'agent préférait présenter à son patron des glaces.

-Une boule ou deux boules, Finch ? demanda l'agent, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres en lui présentant les deux cônes.

Outre ces petits plaisirs gustatifs, la Machine remarqua des effleurements et des regards appuyés de l'un lorsque l'autre avait le dos tourné. L'IA avait observé John déshabiller Harold du regard, détaillant ses mains sur le clavier, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses épaules avant de s'attarder sur son cou. Il dériva ensuite sur son visage, s'arrêtant sur sa bouche qu'il regarda comme un affamé, en s'humectant les lèvres. De son côté, si Finch était moins discret, il s'abandonnait également à la contemplation de son agent. Le superordinateur remarquait les yeux bleus pales derrières les lunettes s'attarder sur le corps de Reese, détaillant ses longues jambes, ses fesses, puis remontant le long de son dos avant de finir sur la nuque. Se mordant les lèvres, Finch détournait alors rapidement les yeux, comme pris en faute.

Les choses prirent une tournure complètement inattendue un soir, alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à infiltrer une réception dans un hôtel chic de Manhattan. Les deux partenaires s'habillaient, chacun dans une petite pièce qui faisait office de chambre, quand la Machine perçut un juron. Le plus étonnant était que la grossièreté venait de la bouche son créateur. L'IA activa la caméra de la télévision dans la chambre afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la scène. L'informaticien était courbé, en train d'essayer de boucler son pantalon de costume. Il s'acharnait sur la fermeture éclair quand son co-équipier entra dans la pièce.

-Un problème Finch ? demanda l'ex-opérateur en enfilant sa veste de costume.

-Non, non, Mr Reese.., répondit l'informaticien, rouge de confusion. Évidemment cela arrive quand nous sommes pressés, pesta-t-il, en essayant à nouveau de fermer son vêtement.

John se figea en observant la scène un peu cocasse mais terriblement érotique. Il hésita puis, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller devant Finch. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de virer à l'écarlate quand il sentit les mains de l'agent prendre les pans de son pantalon avant de refermer le zip récalcitrant. Le silence entre les deux hommes était lourd et chargé d'électricité. Une fois terminé, Reese se redressa puis recula en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux, seul signe de nervosité.

-Bien, Finch, vous voilà présentable, conclut l'agent d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

Puis il sortit de sa poche intérieure la paire de lunettes qui devait compléter sa panoplie.

-Bon, avec ou sans lunettes pour Mr John Rooney ? demanda-t-il en agitant l'objet connectée, se demandant si ce gadget aurait un intérêt pour cette mission.

Soudain une alarme s'activa dans un des serveurs de la Machine. Le symbole jaune qui encadrait le visage de Finch devint rouge clignotant. Le superordinateur lista, dans la seconde, tout ce qui clochait chez son créateur : les pupilles dilatées, la respiration trop rapide, sa température corporelle élevée et son rythme cardiaque effréné. Face à tous ses signaux d'alerte, la Machine s'apprêta à lancer son protocole de protection-admin mais son ordre fut interrompu par ce qui suivit.

Finch venait de prendre les lunettes d'un mouvement brusque et les balancer au sol. Puis il posa les mains sur les revers de la veste de son partenaire et l'attira à lui dans un geste presque désespéré. L'informaticien embrassa l'agent avec toute la passion et la fougue contenues depuis trop longtemps. John, d'abord surpris, lui rendit son baiser avec empressement, enlaçant le reclus comme un naufragé autour d'une bouée.

La Machine désactiva l'alarme et se contenta, comme à son habitude, d'observer. _C'est donc cela le désir…_ Si Finch avait toujours été tout en retenu avec Grace, ce n'était pas le cas avec Reese. Harold l'embrassait avidement, fougueusement, éperdument.

Rapidement, leurs mains se firent plus curieuses et plus audacieuses. John dénoua la cravate de Finch qu'il fit glisser avec une lenteur insupportable le long de son cou avant de la jeter par terre, tandis qu'Harold glissa les mains sous la veste de son compagnon afin de la lui retirer. John recula de quelques pas afin de basculer sur le lit derrière eux, entraînant son partenaire dans une chute contrôlée. Une fois allongés, l'agent se retourna pour prendre le dessus sur son compagnon, le couvrant de son corps puissant mais prenant soin de faire reposer son poids sur ses coudes.

John entreprit de défaire lentement les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau dénudé dans une lente exploration, se délectant des soupirs de son partenaire. Finch, plus impatient, préféra tirer un coup sec sur le vêtement de l'agent qui céda sans effort. Il explora ensuite fébrilement le corps de Reese d'abord du bout des doigts, puis de ses lèvres. Bientôt, chemises, pantalons, chaussettes, chaussures et sous-vêtements gisèrent à terre.

Dans un sursaut de décence et peut être vaguement conscient d'être observé, Finch tendit la main vers le chevet pour éteindre la lumière.

Ce que la Machine perçut par la suite ne fut que soupirs, murmures et froissement des draps sur leurs corps nus. Toutefois, l'IA n'arrivait toujours pas à catégoriser la nouvelle tournure de leur relation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un « Je t'aime » murmuré dans un souffle, puis un second en écho, que la Machine réussit enfin à classer la relation entre les deux hommes : Amour.

Lorsque la lumière réapparut bien plus tard, la seule chose que la Machine remarqua de différent entre les deux hommes désormais rhabillés, était les cravates échangées dans la précipitation. Reese sortit en premier, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, en remettant, à nouveau, sa veste. Finch resta un moment seul, ses yeux bleus pétillants et une jolie teinte rosée sur les pommettes, il essayait maladroitement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. En passant devant la télévision, il demanda mi accusateur mi amusé:

-Tu l'as encore fait…

Son téléphone portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard. Il le sortit de sa poche et sourit en lisant le message : « Oups j'ai recommencé… »


	2. La journée des dupes

_Outre des mots et des situations imposés (comme cravache ou chantilly...esprit tordu de l'auteur), ce défi devait également exploiter la bande annonce de CBS qui faisait intervenir les personnages principaux de ses deux séries phares du moment Elementary et Person of interest. Après avoir visionné la première saison d'Elementary, j'avais décidé de faire un véritable crossover car je trouvais les personnages de Holmes et Watson trop attachants pour n'être que des faire-valoir à Reese et Finch._

 _Ce titre est directement inspiré d'un événement historique. En 1630, à la surprise générale, Louis XIII réitère sa confiance à son ministre Richelieu, désavouant au passage sa mère Marie de Médicis qui fut contrainte à l' journée fut faite de complots, de trahisons et de faux-semblants..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Silencieux et méfiants, les quatre protagonistes s'avançaient dans un entrepôt désaffecté situé au Nord de Manhattan. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres les uns des autres et se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes. La tension était palpable, chaque camp essayant d'évaluer le degré de dangerosité de l'autre. Il faut dire que les deux équipes n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être repérées en pleine mission et encore moins de devoir s'en expliquer. Mais le fait est qu'elles devaient s'expliquer sous peine de ne pas arrêter un assassin pour l'une et de ne pas sauver un numéro pour l'autre.

-Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? demanda John Reese avec son calme habituel.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire que l'homme au costume était parfaitement détendu voire même un peu blasé. Mais pour Finch, qui le côtoyait depuis quelques années maintenant, il savait que l'ex-agent de la CIA était concentré, tendu, prêt à saisir son arme au moindre mouvement suspect.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la même question, répondit l'autre homme du tac-au-tac avec un sourire suffisant.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici? demanda l'agent d'un ton plus agressif, décontenancé par l'attitude provocatrice de l'étranger qui le suivait depuis maintenant deux jours.

En effet, deux jours auparavant, la Machine avait donné le numéro d'Helena Fitzgerald, une riche héritière de quarante ans dont la famille avait fait fortune en élevant des chevaux de course. Depuis une quinzaine d'années, la jeune femme dirigeait d'une main de maître le haras familial et possédait des cracks qui concouraient dans les plus grandes courses hippiques internationales.

Reese et Finch avaient donc entamé la surveillance en suivant à distance la jeune femme pour essayer de comprendre d'où pouvait bien venir la menace. Mais l'ex-opérateur avait rapidement remarqué que la police de New-York, aidée d'un mystérieux couple, interrogeait déjà l'entourage de leur numéro. Perplexe en réalisant qu'ils étaient potentiellement en train d'enquêter sur une même affaire, John s'était mis, en plus de suivre leur numéro, à surveiller les nouveaux venus.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, plutôt grand, mal rasé, à l'allure dégingandée, aidé d'une jeune femme de type asiatique, plutôt jolie. Mais alors qu'il suivait le duo, Reese avait surpris l'homme qu'il espionnait, jeter des regards dans sa direction, comme s'il se savait épié. L'agent en avait acquis la certitude lorsque, alors qu'il le prenait en photo, l'inconnu lui avait adressé un clin d'œil. Son sang s'était alors figé dans ses veines car c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait repérer lors d'une de ses missions. De prédateur, John s'était retrouvé traqué et cette situation inédite ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Mais Reese n'était pas du genre à rester passif face à l'adversité. Il avait décidé, en accord avec Finch, de prendre les devants et avait discrètement glissé dans le sac à main de la jeune femme un petit mot leur fixant rendez-vous dans ce hangar un peu à l'écart de la ville afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Voilà donc pourquoi ces deux équipes se retrouvaient maintenant face à face. Au bout d'un long silence durant lequel l'homme à l'allure négligée devait analyser la situation, il consentit à répondre :

-Je suis Sherlock Holmes et je vous présente Miss Joan Watson, nous sommes consultants pour la police de New-York et nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Thomas More, un des jockeys du haras Fitzgerald.

Finch leva un sourcil face au débit de parole impressionnant de son interlocuteur. C'était comme si l'homme ne pouvait s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé sa démonstration.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Watson d'un ton sec, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

-Mon nom est Harold Finch et voici mon partenaire John Reese, nous surveillons Helena Fitzgerald.

-Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Holmes en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Nous pensons qu'elle est impliquée dans un meurtre, mais nous ne savons pas encore si elle en sera la victime ou l'instigatrice. Je pense que nous enquêtons sur la même affaire et qu'il nous faille nous associer pour la mener à bien…Mais je crains que nos méthodes…diffèrent un peu, expliqua Finch de sa voix calme et posée en soutenant le regard de l'autre homme.

-Nous résolvons les mystères et combattons le crime, expliqua Holmes.

-Nous résolvons les mystères et stoppons les crimes avant qu'ils ne commencent, répliqua Finch en insistant sur le mot _avant_.

-Nous utilisons la logique déductive, rétorqua le consultant, visiblement très fier de mettre en avant ce qui devait être sa principale qualité.

-Nous utilisons la technologie de pointe, répondit l'informaticien avec un sourire en coin.

A court d'arguments, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne qui gardait le silence, à la fois amusée et atterrée par ce combat de coqs.

-J'ai une partenaire magnifique et séduisante, affirma le détective, certain d'avoir trouvé l'argument ultime capable de clouer le bec à l'homme élégant en costume trois pièces cher qui avait tendance à le prendre de haut.

La principale intéressée ne put retenir un sourire et rougit du compliment. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait que l'homme qu'elle devait parrainer, avait la fâcheuse habitude de dire à haute voix toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, qu'elles soient plaisantes ou non… Elle en conclut donc que Holmes la trouvait effectivement _magnifique et séduisante,_ ce qui était très inattendu de sa part.

Finch parut décontenancé par la tournure de la conversation. Il hésita un instant, prit une profonde inspiration puis annonça d'une voix plus faible, presque hésitante en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Reese:

\- Moi aussi.

L'informaticien regretta instantanément les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son voisin et sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. John le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, avec dans le regard un mélange de surprise et de dégoût. Finch était d'autant plus déstabilisé que son agent mettait toujours un point d'honneur à masquer ses sentiments. Seulement là, il les portait en bandoulière.

A cet instant précis, il ressentit la plus grande honte de sa vie. Il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise que ses mots reflétaient réellement le fond de sa pensée. Car oui, il trouvait son partenaire terriblement séduisant. Mais derrière cette enveloppe extérieure magnifique se cachait une des plus belles âmes qui lui ait été donnée de côtoyer. C'était d'ailleurs pour tout cela qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui. Mais évidemment, ses sentiments devaient rester secrets, sous peine de mettre en péril leur collaboration. Il se mordit la lèvre, confus d'avoir laissé parler ses sentiments et détourna le regard, pour chasser hors de son esprit l'image de son partenaire horrifié.

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun digérant les informations de l'autre camp, et le commentaire de Watson ne fit pas retomber la tension. Son « Gênant », murmuré faiblement comme si elle parlait à elle-même, était suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous. Il eut pour effet de tendre un peu plus Finch.

Tandis que les partenaires de la Machine étaient gênés par ces derniers commentaires, Holmes arborait, lui, un sourire triomphant.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que proposez-vous ?

Ces paroles directes et légèrement ironiques firent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Finch. Il se ressaisit instantanément et annonça avec professionnalisme en essayant d'ignorer le regard pesant de John dans son dos :

-Je vous propose de faire équipe: pour trouver le meurtrier de Thomas More et pour protéger Miss Fitzgerald d'un danger potentiel.

Holmes fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants mais la lueur d'intérêt qui illuminait ses prunelles grises montrait qu'il avait pris sa décision depuis déjà bien longtemps.

-Très bien ! Comme votre cible me connait, puisque je l'ai déjà interrogée avec la police, et comme vous êtes doué en informatique, je vous propose de suivre l'affaire de loin tandis que nos partenaires l'approcheront, expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'enquêteur fit un pas vers Finch mais John s'interposa en se postant entre son patron et cet inconnu en qui il n'avait absolument pas confiance.

-Pas si vite, je ne pense pas que…

Mais l'agent n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Finch posa une main sur son bras et passa à côté de lui en affirmant d'une voix décidée :

-C'est une bonne idée, je vous suis.

John serra les poings, estomaqué d'être mis à l'écart et rabroué par son patron devant ces inconnus. Alors que Finch le dépassait en boitant, l'agent le saisit à son tour par le bras pour le retenir. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche frôle son oreille afin de n'être entendu que de lui seul :

-A quoi jouez-vous ?

Il s'éloigna légèrement pour observer la réaction de son partenaire, mais le visage de Finch resta impassible, presque hostile, alors qu'il lui répondait :

-Je poursuis la mission, Mr Reese, voilà tout.

-Vous ne connaissez même pas cet homme. Il est peut être dangereux, peut-être en veut-il à votre Machine ou à vous !

Finch se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de son agent et rétorqua avant de lui tourner le dos :

-Ca ne sera pas la première fois que je fais confiance à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

Reese eut un mouvement de recul en prenant la remarque pour lui. Il est vrai que lorsqu'Harold lui avait donné cet emploi, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il avait quand même décidé de lui faire confiance. Il regarda son partenaire s'éloigner sous le regard narquois de Holmes qui savourait sa victoire. Comme pour le narguer, l'enquêteur plaça sa main dans le bas du dos du reclus pour le guider à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-Alors que proposez-vous ? demanda Joan Watson en s'approchant de l'ex-opérateur.

John soupira longuement avant de répondre:

-Suivons le plan et prenons contact avec Helena Fitzgerald.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Assis dans les tribunes de l'hippodrome Yonkers situé au Nord de Manhattan, Finch avait une vue imprenable sur les plus gros parieurs, les personnalités et les propriétaires des chevaux en compétition. Son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il essayait de hacker le système de sécurité de la bank of America afin d'accéder aux comptes d'Helena Fitzgerald.

-Votre thé vert Sencha, annonça Holmes en s'installant à côté de l'informaticien.

Finch haussa un sourcil de surprise avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'entrepôt:

-Comment faites-vous cela ?

Sherlock se tourna vers son voisin et expliqua avec une fierté non-dissimulée :

-Lorsque je vous ai guidé vers ma voiture tout à l'heure, j'ai reconnu le parfum du thé vert sur vous, j'en ai déduis qu'il s'agissait de votre boisson préférée.

-Et pour mes compétences en informatique ? précisa le reclus, en fuyant le regard acéré de l'enquêteur qui le fixait avec intensité comme s'il le disséquait.

-Vous portez des lunettes assez épaisses. Vous êtes myope, une pathologie souvent liée à un travail prolongé sur les écrans ou sur les livres. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous aimez les deux, si je me fie à votre vocabulaire étendu. En regardant vos mains, j'ai remarqué que vos doigts étaient soignés, sans une égratignure, mais que vos ongles étaient assez courts. Vous n'avez donc pas un travail manuel mais plutôt de bureau et vous devez être à l'aise pour taper sur les touches d'un clavier. C'est élémentaire !

Alors que le reclus écoutait cette explication d'une logique implacable, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cet étrange individu aussi excentrique que supérieurement intelligent. Il était doté d'un sens de l'observation incroyable et d'un brillant esprit de déduction. Il allait devoir être extrêmement vigilant s'il voulait protéger ses secrets...

-Impressionnant, répondit laconiquement Finch en observant John et Joan s'assoir à une table du restaurant sélect situé juste en-dessous d'eux.

-On dirait que Monsieur et Madame Warren sont en position, commenta l'enquêteur en savourant son café.

Finch ne fit aucun commentaire, totalement absorbé par les fenêtres qui s'affichaient sur son écran. Après quelques manipulations, il accéda aux comptes de leur numéro et constata que l'entreprise familiale d'élevage de chevaux de course n'était pas si rentable que cela.

-J'aurai pensé qu'élever des cracks rapportait plus, commenta l'informaticien pour lui-même.

Holmes jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et expliqua avec cynisme :

-D'après la commission de gestion des courses hippiques, le Haras Fitzgerald est dans la norme des grands élevages du pays. Il s'agit sans doute d'un de ces métiers que l'on pratique plus par passion que par appât du gain.

-Peut-être…, répondit simplement Finch en poursuivant ses recherches.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur son partenaire. Ce dernier jouait son rôle d'époux amoureux à la perfection. Après avoir tiré la chaise pour permettre à Miss Watson de s'assoir, il s'était installé en face d'elle et avait commandé des rafraichissements auprès d'un serveur. Finch ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Soudain, il eut conscience que son voisin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se raidit et se concentra sur son écran qui venait de dévoiler les comptes de leur numéro. Il souffla sur son thé puis but quelques gorgées en analysant l'état des finances de l'héritière.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Holmes demanda d'un ton faussement innocent :

-Alors, vous et John…?

De surprise, Finch avala de travers sa boisson chaude et toussa bruyamment. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, il rétorqua froidement.

-Notre relation est strictement professionnelle, expliqua-t-il d'une voix enrouée en ignorant le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'autre homme.

-Vraiment ? demanda Holmes, visiblement aussi amusé par l'incident que par la réponse de l'informaticien.

Finch s'irrita d'être aussi transparent et répliqua d'un ton sec en espérant ainsi clore le sujet :

-Tout à fait.

Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de l'enquêteur. Comme un requin attiré par le sang, Holmes ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa proie.

-Je suis convaincu du contraire. Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas encore réalisé. Ou, peut-être en avez-vous conscience, mais vous préférez rejeter vos sentiments, convaincu qu'ils ne sont pas partagés.

Finch se figea en entendant l'analyse froide et impersonnelle mais pourtant tellement proche de la vérité.

-Analyse très intéressante mais malgré tout complètement fausse. J'apprécie les compétences et les qualités de Mr Reese, voilà tout.

-Rien de plus ?

-Rien de plus.

Le consultant de la police réfléchit quelques secondes avant de conclure en soupirant :

-Quel dommage…

Ce commentaire piqua la curiosité de Finch qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Comment ça ?

En voyant un nouveau sourire apparaître sur le visage de son voisin, Harold comprit qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège. Le fait même qu'il pose cette question prouvait qu'il ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié envers son partenaire. Il maudit sa naïveté mais ne put s'empêcher d'attendre la réponse, le cœur battant.

-Je suis persuadé que votre partenaire ressent bien plus que de l'amitié pour vous. J'ai vu sa façon de vous regarder. J'ai lu dans ses yeux son désir de vous toucher, sa volonté de vous protéger. Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas.

-C'est une attitude normale et purement professionnelle.

Holmes sourit avant de se pencher vers son voisin comme s'il souhaitait lui confier un secret :

-Je peux vous le prouver.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Finch en se reculant légèrement, troublé par la soudaine proximité avec cet inconnu.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous prouve que votre partenaire est amoureux de vous? Continua l'enquêteur d'une voix toujours aussi basse en se rapprochant.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à accepter un accord sans en connaitre les conditions au préalable, rétorqua sèchement l'informaticien, mal à l'aise.

-Et si je vous assurai qu'en retour, vous serez fixé sur les sentiments de votre agent à votre égard ? affirma Holmes, les yeux pétillants de joie, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la situation.

Finch réfléchit longuement à la proposition. Elle était extrêmement séduisante mais aussi terriblement dangereuse. S'il acceptait ce marché, il avouerait tacitement son amour pour John, ce qui pourrait se révéler être une faiblesse. S'il refusait, il le regretterait sans doute toute sa vie.

Holmes, qui avait repris sa place, continua à parler, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix :

-Vous savez, vous me fascinez Harold. Vous êtes un peu comme moi, mystérieux, secret, doté d'une intelligence supérieure, cultivé et légèrement excentrique. Je meurs d'envie de vous connaitre un peu plus…

Finch devait bien avouer que la réciproque était vraie. Cet Holmes était doué d'un esprit de déduction tout à fait exceptionnel et d'un sens de l'observation hors norme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui, une fragilité, une cassure, lui rappelait un peu John. Cet homme avait dû souffrir dans le passé, ce qui donnait à sa proposition une note d'honnêteté. Finch soupçonnait également que son interlocuteur de ne pouvait pas mentir. Il était un peu comme un enfant, d'une honnêteté brutale, disant tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit sans aucun filtre. Le reclus en déduisit qu'il voulait peut-être réellement l'aider.

Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, Harold s'entendit répondre d'une voix timide :

-D'accord.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'autre homme avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus de Finch.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, laissez-moi faire et ne dites rien, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, les lèvres de Sherlock s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Harold hoqueta de surprise ce qui permis à Holmes d'approfondir son baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche du reclus.

 _Laissez-moi faire et ne dites rien._

Malgré cette mise en garde, Harold ne put retenir un gémissement de mécontentement et posa une main sur la poitrine de son voisin pour le repousser mais l'enquêteur lui saisit fermement le poignet pendant que son autre main se posait délicatement sur sa nuque afin de maintenir sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de l'informaticien. Le baiser s'éternisa au grand désespoir de Finch qui ne savait pas comment réagir et qui subissait cet assaut en fulminant intérieurement.

A bout de souffle, Holmes recula et plongea son regard gris dans les yeux écarquillés d'effroi du reclus, qui ne comprenait absolument pas à quel jeu jouait son compagnon.

-C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, murmura l'enquêteur en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres rougies.

Le sang de Finch ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rejeta en arrière comme s'il avait été brûlé et s'exclama, outré:

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

L'homme esquissa un sourire tout en laissant sa main dériver tendrement sur la joue de Finch. Mais pour une fois, il resta silencieux et se rassit au fond de son siège pour reporter son attention sur la foule des parieurs en contrebas.

Totalement déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer, Harold préféra suivre l'exemple de son voisin. Il chercha pendant quelques instants son agent et se figea. John avait les yeux braqués sur eux. Et au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, Finch était certain qu'il les observait depuis un certain temps déjà. Une vague de honte le submergea tandis qu'il sentit ses joues virer au rouge. Il baissa les yeux et se replongea dans la lecture des informations qui défilaient sur son écran. Mais malgré tous ses efforts de concentration, son esprit était focalisé sur Reese. Il ne pouvait oublier le regard acéré de son partenaire. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Finch avait très bien vu la colère durcir ses traits d'ordinaire calmes et ses yeux briller d'une rage contenue.

-Si j'ai raison, John ne tardera pas à avoir une conversation avec vous, murmura tout bas Holmes en adressant un clin d'œil provocateur à Reese.

Indifférent à la tempête intérieure qui agitait son voisin, Holmes sortit son portable de sa veste et contacta sa partenaire.

-Watson, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement ironique.

-La même chose que vous, je savoure l'instant, répondit sa partenaire sur le même ton.

-Soit, mais n'oubliez pas le but de notre présence ici.

-Je ne risque pas puisque vous ne manquez pas de me le rappeler.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse. Elle rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon puis reporta son attention sur _son mari_. Les yeux rivés sur son patron, Reese semblait extrêmement contrarié. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, ses yeux brillaient de colère et ses doigts serraient beaucoup trop fort sa fragile tasse de café. Au moment où Holmes avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Finch, Watson avait vu le beau visage de John se décomposer. Pendant un moment, elle crut même que l'homme allait bondir hors de son siège pour aller rejoindre son patron dans les tribunes. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aussi avait été choquée par l'attitude de Sherlock, mais bon, elle n'était plus à une excentricité près de la part de son partenaire… En revanche, John paraissait très ébranlé par l'incident.

Joan prit une fraise dans la coupe qu'elle avait commandée, la trempa dans la chantilly avant de la porter à sa bouche en fixant son voisin qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence. Drôle d'attitude pour quelqu'un qui était censé être un professionnel dans la filature et l'infiltration. Il semblait être ailleurs, perturbé au point d'en oublier sa mission.

En fine psychologue, elle décida de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle prit un nouveau fruit, le trempa dans la chantilly et le plaça sous le nez de Reese.

-Vous voulez goûter ?

John redescendit brutalement sur terre. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de dévisager avec incrédulité la jeune femme en face de lui. Il loucha sur le dessert, les sourcils froncés, ne sachant que faire.

-Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ? Encouragea Joan en souriant.

L'homme se ressaisit. Il se recomposa un visage parfaitement impassible et répondit simplement avec un haussement d'épaules:

-Pourquoi pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la jeune femme y glissa la fraise. Joan esquissa un sourire avant de d'essuyer la crème fouettée qui s'était égarée sur la lèvre inférieure de son _mari_. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, ils apparaissaient comme un couple amoureux et cette attitude n'échappa pas aux deux spectateurs au-dessus d'eux, et notamment Finch, qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

-Bien. Avez-vous repéré notre cible ? demanda Watson en balayant l'assemblée du regard.

-Oui, la voilà, à onze heures, répondit Reese en désignant du menton l'élégante femme brune en tailleur chic qui déambulait parmi la foule d'amateurs de courses hippiques.

Pour avoir vu sa photographie dans l'un des dossiers consultés par Holmes, la jeune femme la repéra facilement. Elle échangeait des amabilités avec des connaissances tout en sirotant une coupe de Champagne.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer notre approche, annonça John en se levant.

-D'accord, répondit sa compagne en l'imitant.

Elle s'avança mais John la retint en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

-Laissez-moi parler en premier et jouez le jeu, prévint-il soudainement très sérieux.

Elle acquiesça et laissa Reese passer devant. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, un serveur leur proposa des coupes de Champagne. L'agent accepta et fit signe à _son épouse_ d'en prendre également une. Puis, ils marchèrent lentement vers Helena Fitzgerald. Cette dernière venait tout juste de poser son verre vide sur un plateau et prenait la direction des écuries.

-Miss Fitzgerald ?

-Oui ? répondit l'intéressée en se retournant pour dévisager l'homme séduisant qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Pardonnez ma curiosité, je suis John Warren et je vous présente ma femme Joan. Nous sommes extrêmement impressionnés par votre élevage. Certains de vos chevaux ont des résultats extraordinaires et vos poulains sont très prometteurs.

-Oh, Je vous remercie, répondit Helena en rougissant du compliment.

-Nous sommes, ma femme et moi, passionnés de courses et nous aimerions acquérir un de vos yearlings.

-Vraiment? J'en serai très honorée.

John fit semblant d'hésiter avant de demander :

-Pourrions-nous visiter les écuries pour voir d'un peu plus près vos chevaux?

-Mais bien sûr, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire passer la sécurité, s'empressa de répondre l'héritière, visiblement enchantée à l'idée de conclure une vente.

-Nous vous remercions infiniment, répondit John tout sourire.

Le trio traversa avec peine la foule qui se pressait pour assister à la prochaine course. Après avoir montré son pass à l'un des nombreux agents de sécurité, Helena introduisit John et Joan dans les écuries du prestigieux Yonkers. Certains chevaux montés par des jockeys s'apprêtaient à prendre le départ de la prochaine épreuve alors que d'autres venaient de finir. En sueur, les purs-sangs étaient descellés pour prendre une douche afin de détendre leurs muscles douloureusement contractés après l'effort violent qu'ils venaient de fournir. Des médecins effectuant des contrôles anti-dopage rappelaient aux deux partenaires en mission que les courses de chevaux étaient considérées comme un sport de haut niveau.

-Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu d'écuries aussi propres, on pourrait presque manger par terre, chuchota Watson en regardant les boxes vides, propres comme des sous neufs.

-C'est la moindre des choses pour des chevaux qui valent des millions de dollars, lui répondit John, impressionné par l'armée de personnes qui s'affairaient auprès des équidés.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'espace réservé aux Fitzgerald. Certains boxes étaient vides mais l'un était occupé par un magnifique pur sang arabe qui piaffait d'impatience alors que deux personnes le préparaient. L'un sanglait la selle tandis que l'autre vérifiait les boucles de la bride.

-Je vous présente Stanger in the Night. Il vient de gagner le grand prix d'Amérique et doit courir dans trente minutes.

-Il est magnifique, commenta Reese en faisant mine d'être un connaisseur, sa main flattant l'encolure de l'animal qui renâcla de satisfaction.

-N'est-ce pas son jockey qui est décédé il y a peu ? demanda innocemment Watson.

Helena Fitzgerald se raidit imperceptiblement. C'est avec un sourire un peu crispé qu'elle répondit :

-Oui…un malheureux accident.

-Un accident ? demanda Reese, très étonné par cette explication qui ne collait absolument pas avec les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies…Une balle dans la tête pouvait difficilement être considérée comme un _accident_.

-Quel dommage… Ils formaient un duo tellement fusionnel, c'est si rare de nos jours…, soupira Reese en enlaçant sa femme dans un geste affectueux montrant ainsi à leur interlocutrice à quel point ils formaient un couple uni.

-C'est certain… Mais son successeur est tout aussi brillant. D'ailleurs le voilà, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué en regardant derrière eux.

Reese et Watson se retournèrent pour observer le jeune homme, petit et menu, qui s'avançait vers eux. Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air de partager la bonne humeur de sa patronne. Il était raide et son visage était fermé alors qu'il marchait droit vers eux d'un pas décidé.

-Lewis Malfroy, je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Warren, ils souhaiteraient acheter l'un de nos chevaux.

Mais le jeune homme ne fit aucun cas des visiteurs et se posta devant sa patronne.

-Nous devons parler, dit-il d'un ton agressif.

Le sourire d'Helena disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et son attitude changea du tout au tout.

-Bien. Suivez-moi, répondit-elle sèchement.

Mais avant de partir, elle se tourna vers le couple Warren, visiblement gênée.

-Excusez-moi, je ne serai pas longue, s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement, suivie par son jockey.

Une fois seuls, Reese et Watson en profitèrent pour échanger leurs impressions.

-Tiens, tiens, y-aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre la richissime éleveuse et son nouveau jockey ? demanda avec ironie Watson en se tournant vers son partenaire.

John haussa les épaules puis se décida, un peu à contrecœur, à contacter Finch.

-Finch ?

-Oui, Mr Reese ? répondit aussitôt le reclus, soulagé d'entendre son agent après l'incident de tout à l'heure.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander, avec un soupçon d'agressivité, John.

Finch se raidit face au sous-entendu et répondit sèchement :

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur Lewis Malfroy ? Enchaîna l'agent, ignorant superbement le ton sec de son interlocuteur.

-Je n'ai rien repéré d'important. Il vient de Tucson, en Arizona. Sa famille élève des chevaux. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il pratique l'équitation, sport pour lequel il s'est révélé être très doué. Après sa formation de jockey, il mène une carrière professionnelle exemplaire. Il a remporté pas mal de trophées nationaux mais rien encore au niveau international mais ce n'est guère étonnant vu son jeune âge : vingt ans. Le fait d'être le nouveau jockey star de la famille Fitzgerald est une promotion exceptionnelle pour lui.

-Il aurait pu avoir intérêt à faire disparaître son prédécesseur pour prendre sa place…

-Effectivement, sauf qu'il concourait le jour du meurtre. Et au regard de ses finances, il n'a eu aucune grosse dépense ses derniers temps.

-Il n'a donc pas pu le tuer et n'a pas payé quelqu'un pour le faire.

-Exactement, confirma Finch en poursuivant ses recherches sur son ordinateur, totalement indifférent à l'agitation dans les tribunes à l'approche d'une nouvelle course.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il reproche à sa patronne, s'interrogea Reese, en jetant un coup d'œil dans les différents boxes vides avant de déambuler le plus naturellement du monde dans les allées des écuries.

-Si je pouvais avoir accès au téléphone portable de Miss Fitzgerald, peut-être aurions-nous un début de piste, hasarda l'informaticien.

Soudain, la voix de Watson résonna:

-John, venez par ici !

L'agent s'avança dans un long couloir qui donnait sur les bureaux des différentes équipes en compétition aujourd'hui. Il repéra rapidement les sigles des Fitzgerald et entra dans la pièce. De taille modeste, elle était simplement meublée d'un bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur éteint et d'une armoire à dossiers. Des sacs de voyage étaient posés sur le sol. Certains appartenaient à des vétérinaires, d'autres, à des entraîneurs. Watson se tenait immobile, au milieu de ce capharnaüm, les mains posées sur les hanches dans une posture victorieuse.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton un portable qui était négligemment posé sur le bureau.

-Parfait, dit simplement l'agent en le saisissant.

Tandis que la jeune femme commençait à ouvrir les différents bagages pour en inspecter le contenu, John sortit son téléphone pour le jumeler à celui d'Helena Fitzgerald. Mais ils furent interrompus par une voix grave, inconnue et passablement hostile :

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Il s'agit d'un endroit privé !

Le duo se retourna d'un même mouvement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec trois agents de sécurité qui se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. John repéra d'emblée les armes dissimulées sous leurs costumes et les couteaux cachés à leurs chevilles. D'instinct, il sut qu'il valait mieux les suivre docilement et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il lança un regard appuyé à sa partenaire pour lui faire comprendre de suivre son exemple. Alors que Watson s'exécutait, il adressa aux agents un sourire innocent en expliquant :

-Messieurs, je peux tout vous expliquer.

-Je n'en doute pas mais vous vous expliquerez au poste avec la police, répondit l'homme en s'avançant vers Reese pour le saisir fermement par le bras.

Etroitement encadrés par les trois gorilles, Reese et Watson furent conduits manu militari vers les locaux de la direction. Discrètement, l'ex-opérateur contacta son patron pour l'avertir du désagrément :

-Finch, je crains que nous n'ayons un léger contretemps, murmura-t-il.

A ces mots, l'informaticien pinça les lèvres avant de se connecter au réseau de caméras de surveillance de l'hippodrome. Il repéra rapidement son agent et Miss Watson et comprit qu'ils venaient d'être arrêtés. Il jeta un coup d'œil contrarié à son voisin.

Holmes fixait l'écran l'air absent comme s'il était indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sourcils froncés, il semblait réfléchir. Puis, tout d'un coup, il se pencha vers Finch qui eut un geste spontané de recul.

-Pourriez-vous me remontrer les comptes personnels d'Helena Fitzgerald ?

Etonné par ce brusque revirement, Finch accéda à sa demande et afficha à nouveau la page des relevés de compte de l'héritière.

-Intéressant…

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Finch, toujours aussi perdu.

Sherlock pointa une ligne de compte qui montrait une importante rentrée d'argent.

-Savez-vous à quoi correspond cette somme ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, jubilant comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à faire une blague.

-A une victoire, je suppose, répondit l'informaticien en lisant l'origine du versement.

-Eh bien non, Stranger in the nigth n'a fini que quatrième ce jour là. Helena Fitzgerald a donc parié contre son propre cheval !

-Cela suppose que son jockey était informé de cette tricherie, continua l'informaticien, devinant où Holmes voulait en venir.

-Tout à fait. Mais imaginons qu'il ne souhaite plus participer à cette mascarade. D'après vous, comment réagirait Miss Fitzgerald ?

-Elle pourrait très bien vouloir s'en débarrasser…

-Bingo ! Je préviens le capitaine Gregson, s'exclama Holmes en sortant son téléphone de sa poche tout en se levant de son siège.

Finch le regarda s'éloigner en silence, à la fois stupéfait par l'attitude non-coventionnelle de son compagnon mais aussi ébloui par son analyse brillante. Mais il réalisa subitement qu'ils oubliaient quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et l'interpella :

-Mr Holmes, que comptez-vous faire pour Miss Watson et Mr Reese ?

Sans se retourner, le détective adressa à Harold un vague signe de la main, lui signifiant qu'il avait entendu sa requête. Finch croisa néanmoins les doigts pour qu'il pense à les faire libérer.

-Capitaine Gregson ? Holmes à l'appareil, Helena Fitzgerald est coupable du meurtre de Thomas More…Oh, j'oubliais, vous seriez également très aimable de libérer Miss Watson ainsi que _son mari_ qui sontretenus en ce moment même au poste de sécurité de l'hippodrome Yonkers, expliqua le détective avant de raccrocher, sans prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Finch poussa un soupir de soulagement puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son écran d'ordinateur avant de l'éteindre. Mais un mouvement provenant d'une des caméras de surveillance attira son attention. Dans un des boxes vides, Helena Fitzgerald pointait une arme sur Lewis Malfroy. Le sang de Finch ne fit qu'un tour. Par réflexe, il essaya de contacter Reese mais interrompit son geste en se rappelant qu'il était incarcéré et donc dans l'incapacité d'agir. Il jeta alors un regard derrière lui et constata qu' Holmes avait disparu. Il réalisa avec effroi qu'il était le seul à pouvoir empêcher un nouveau meurtre.

Il ferma rapidement son ordinateur qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche puis se leva. Il descendit aussi rapidement que possible les tribunes et profita de l'effervescence de la course pour se glisser subrepticement dans les écuries. Il remonta l'allée en jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque box. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes de recherche, il s'arrêta devant celui occupé par Helena et Lewis. La jeune femme menaçait toujours son jockey.

-Miss Fitzgerald, baissez votre arme, ordonna le reclus, très étonné par son sang froid.

L'intéressée se retourna brusquement et braqua son arme sur Finch qui leva aussitôt les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne constituait pas un danger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Aboya l'héritière, furieuse.

-Disons que je suis une tierce partie concernée. La police sait que vous avez tué Thomas More. Elle sera bientôt là. Vous devriez, pour le bien de tous, vous rendre sans faire d'histoire.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Elle s'approcha lentement de l'informaticien puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle leva son arme et lui assena un violent coup de crosse sur la tête. Finch perdit connaissance instantanément et s'effondra au sol.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien plus tard, Finch reprit connaissance avec un léger mal de tête. Désorienté, il tenta de toucher le sommet de son crâne mais s'aperçut qu'il lui était impossible de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était attaché à une chaise par des menottes au milieu d'un box. Si le sol était recouvert de paille propre, l'endroit était vide, hormis un sac sans doute laissé par un soigneur. Il força sur ses liens mais ses poignets étaient fermement liés aux accoudoirs. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais son cri fut étouffé par le bâillon qu'il avait devant la bouche. Il soupira longuement en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait rapidement le délivrer, mais il en doutait… Personne ne savait où il se trouvait…

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi imprudent. Mais, alors qu'il se préparait psychologiquement à rester un bon bout de temps attaché à cette chaise, il entendit la porte du box se déverrouiller. Il retint sa respiration, craignant de voir Helena Fitzgerald entrer pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Les yeux braqués sur la porte, Finch sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines, la sueur couler lentement entre ses omoplates et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, certain de voir sa dernière heure arrivée.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaitre John dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais l'informaticien fronça les sourcils en détaillant l'allure débraillée de son agent. Il n'avait plus sa veste de costume et le col de sa chemise était déchiré, dévoilant sa poitrine en sueur. Une légère entaille lui barrait la joue, un petit filet de sang coulait d'une blessure au front et ses cheveux étaient largement décoiffés. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'homme venait de se battre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Finch remarqua qu'il tenait une cravache.

John s'adossa à la porte fermée et contempla son patron pendant de longues secondes. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Les bras croisés, il le détailla avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Il semblerait que, pour une fois, quelqu'un vous ait cloué le bec, dit-il avec humour.

Totalement impuissant, Finch se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Mais je dois bien avouer que votre sens de la répartie me manque…

Reese se détacha de la porte d'un coup de reins et s'approcha lentement de son patron… En tout cas bien trop lentement au goût du prisonnier. Il passa ses mains derrière la tête de Finch et dénoua le bâillon qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda le reclus après avoir humecté ses lèvres sèches.

L'agent sourit et prit un air contrit avant d'avouer :

-Avec vos enlèvements répétés, j'ai placé un traceur dans vos lunettes.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné? Murmura l'informaticien d'un ton faussement blasé.

Puis il se réalisa qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une enquête et demanda :

-Et Miss Fitzgerald ?

\- Elle vient d'être arrêtée…Elle s'est bien défendue, expliqua Reese en levant la cravache qui appartenait sans doute à l'héritière, mais elle n'est pas prête de refaire du cheval…

-Bien, conclut laconiquement Finch en commençant à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Reese se recula d'un pas sans lui ôter ses menottes. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Harold au plus haut point.

-Je suis convaincu que cette situation vous amuse beaucoup mais je vous serai gré de me libérer au plus vite. Je n'aime pas particulièrement être attaché à une chaise, marmonna Finch en se tortillant de plus belle, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi détaillé.

-Ah bon ? Vous n'aimez pas le masochisme ? Demanda John en croisant les bras, ignorant superbement la requête de son partenaire.

-Pas plus que vous n'aimez le sadisme, répliqua Finch entre ses dents, de plus en plus impatient.

-En êtes-vous sûre ? Après tout, vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas si bien que cela… répondit l'agent, le visage soudainement grave.

Le cœur de Finch manqua un battement en reconnaissant ses propres mots. Il avait été bien naïf de croire que Reese n'allait pas lui demander des explications après son attitude de tout à l'heure. Il se renfrogna et se mura dans un silence hostile, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard assassin.

John haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude fermée de son patron et renchérit, très conscient de dépasser les limites:

-Ou…Peut-être êtes-vous déçu que je vous libère…Vous auriez peut-être préféré quelqu'un d'autre…murmura-t-il en laissant son regard dériver sur la bouche de Finch.

L'informaticien se raidit et ordonna d'une voix sèche :

-Cessez vos enfantillages et détachez-moi !

Toujours debout face à son patron, les yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante, John murmura d'une voix calme qui n'augurait rien de bon :

-Pas avant d'avoir éclairci quelques petites choses…

Finch avait la désagréable impression qu'un piège se refermait sur lui. Loin de le délivrer, Reese semblait jouir de la situation. Ses traits étaient durs et son regard froid tandis qu'il le détaillait des pieds à la tête. Sous ses airs calmes et sa voix envoutante, le reclus percevait une tension latente, une rage contenue. Il décida de soutenir son regard glacial sans ciller avant de lui répondre :

\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vous écoute.

L'agent sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là son patron : intelligent, brillant et volontiers insolent lorsqu'il se sentait acculé. Il l'aimait tellement comme ça : ses yeux brillants de colère, son menton fièrement relevé dans un geste de défi.

-Pourquoi avez-vous suivi aveuglement cet étranger potentiellement dangereux ? Demanda-t-il en jouant à tracer des cercles sur le sol poussiéreux du box avec sa cravache.

Finch avala avec difficulté sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante:

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je l'ai fait pour le bien de l'enquête.

-Et l'embrasser faisait également partie de l'enquête ? Demanda avec brusquerie John qui semblait avoir du mal à garder son calme.

Harold sentit que son partenaire perdait son self-control et répliqua avec un brin de perfidie :

-Et quand bien même, en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Mais Finch tressaillit violemment en sentant la cravache de Reese effleurer sa chaussure avant de remonter lentement le long de sa jambe.

-Vous savez bien que ma priorité sont les numéros. J'aurai été terriblement déçu si la mission avait échoué à cause de votre moment…d'égarement, répondit avec ironie Reese en plongeant son regard glacial dans le sien.

-Jamais je ne mettrai un numéro en difficulté. Mes actes sont toujours parfaitement réfléchis.

John haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? J'aimerai bien savoir quel était l'objectif _réfléchi_ de ce baiser ? Demanda-t-il, les dents serrées, ayant du mal à cacher sa rancœur derrière ses paroles.

Le cœur de l'informaticien rata un battement tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Reese n'avait rien perdu de ses compétences d'interrogateur de la CIA et l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Acculé, il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, le génie était, pour une fois, à court de solutions.

Voyant que son patron, la tête ostensiblement baissée, gardait le silence, John chercha à le déstabiliser un peu plus. Il fit lentement remonter la cravache le long de sa jambe, effleurant sa hanche, son ventre, son torse et ne s'arrêtant qu'à sa gorge. Il s'en servit pour forcer Finch à relever le menton puis s'approcha.

-Alors Finch ? Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez eu le coup de foudre pour lui ? Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Finch garda toujours le silence tout en lançant un regard plein de défi à son partenaire. Mais il était loin de ressentir la belle assurance qu'il affichait fièrement. En réalité, il était littéralement paniqué à l'idée de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il se sentait nu et fragile sous son regard acéré, face à ses questions qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de la vérité.

Face au mutisme de son patron, Reese continua ses hypothèses :

-Vous a-t-il convaincu de l'embrasser ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi insiste-t-il tant ?_ Pensa Finch, au supplice. Puis soudain, les mots de Holmes lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Si j'ai raison, John ne tardera pas à avoir une conversation avec vous…_

Harold ferma les yeux, en proie au doute. Se pourrait-il que Sherlock ait vu juste depuis le début ? Si John l'aimait, cela expliquerait qu'il soit si insistant…Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et murmura d'une toute petite voix:

-Pour vous rendre jaloux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un Reese figé de surprise. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de stupeur alors que sa bouche s'était ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. La main, qui tenait toujours la cravache, s'était abaissée. Une fois le choc passé, il reprit ses esprits et recouvra enfin la parole.

-Mais… pourquoi ? répéta l'agent d'une voix plus douce, troublé par cet aveu.

Finch inspira longuement. _Voilà. C'est le moment de vérité_.

-Pour savoir si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime.

John parut totalement ébranlé par la révélation. Il tomba lentement à genoux en face de son patron qu'il fixa longuement, prenant progressivement conscience de la portée de ses paroles.

-Oh Harold, bien sûr que je vous aime…Je vous aime tant…

Puis, incapable de résister au désir impérieux de l'embrasser qu'il repoussait depuis déjà trop longtemps, John posa ses mains sur les joues de Finch et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La fougue avec laquelle Reese l'embrassait frisait la brutalité, mais Finch, entraîné dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses et sensuelles, ne percevait que la chaleur délicieuse de leurs bouches unies pour la première fois. Lorsque John approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon, l'informaticien sentit son corps s'embraser. Et ce fut avec une ferveur comparable à celle de John qu'il répondit à ses baisers.

Puis progressivement, l'étreinte se fit plus sensuelle et plus douce. Les doigts de Reese plongèrent dans les mèches brunes tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement, pressant son corps nerveux contre celui toujours entravé de son patron. Avec impatience, John défit les premiers boutons de la chemise de son patron afin d'offrir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Une fois le champ dégagé, la bouche de Reese glissa dans le cou d'Harold pour ensuite descendre sur sa poitrine, mordillant tendrement la fragile peau exposée.

Les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière dans la limite de ses blessures, Finch se laissa submerger par le plaisir mais ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration.

-John…S'il-vous-plait, détachez-moi…, Supplia l'informaticien, impatient de pouvoir, lui aussi, glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux poivre et sel et caresser ce sublime corps.

Mais au lieu d'accéder à sa demande, John se recula légèrement et esquissa un sourire diabolique avant de rétorquer d'une voix enrouée de désir:

-non.

Finch écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Qu…Quoi? Bredouilla-il, désarçonné par cette réponse inattendue.

Toujours à genoux, Reese se cala entre les jambes écartées de Finch et commença à déboutonner très lentement son gilet et sa chemise. Il en écarta doucement les pans puis caressa la peau pâle de son partenaire, traçant du bout des doigts des cercles sensuels.

-Vous vous êtes joué de moi Finch, laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur son torse.

L'homme plus âgé frissonna de plaisir. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre faiblement :

-Vous êtes diabolique…

-Non, je suis un fervent défenseur de la justice…Et vous me devez réparation…, corrigea Reese entre deux baisers.

Finch émit un rire guttural alors que la bouche de son agent descendait toujours plus bas, laissant une traînée brûlante sur sa peau surchauffée. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit les mains de John sur le devant de son pantalon. Et, avant même qu'il ne réalise réellement ce qui lui arrivait, Reese avait ouvert son vêtement. Il tira doucement sur le pantalon et le fit lentement glisser le long des jambes du reclus, entraînant son caleçon par la même occasion.

-John…Que faites-vous ?

John fit mine de réfléchir avant de murmurer en saisissant la virilité fièrement dressée de son patron :

-Je cherche une juste punition…Vous comprenez mon souci d'équité…

Finch n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Reese se penchait déjà en avant pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Harold fut foudroyé par un éclair de plaisir et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il se cramponna aux accoudoirs pendant que les vagues de plaisirs se succédaient, de plus en plus intenses.

Mais, les lèvres et la langue de l'agent ne lui laissèrent aucun répit et, malgré tous ses efforts, le reclus ne put rester silencieux bien longtemps. Ses halètements et ses gémissements décuplèrent le désir de John qui s'employa, avec ardeur, à donner le plus de plaisir à son partenaire. Inconsciemment, Finch souleva les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de va-et-vient de Reese, faisant monter en flèche le plaisir de chacun.

-John…S'il vous plait…Détachez-moi…

L'agent se redressa et adressa un sourire charmeur à son patron qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ses lèvres sensuelles. Profitant de ce moment d'accalmie, Finch réussit à expliquer :

\- Si vous continuez ainsi, vous risquerez de vous punir également…

-Vous avez raison…, approuva John d'une voix encore plus basse que d'habitude, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu.

L'agent se remit debout et Finch put constater avec joie et envie qu'il était tout aussi excité que lui.

-Libérez-moi…Laissez-moi vous toucher…Laissez-moi vous montrer à quel point que vous aime… murmura l'informaticien d'une voix tellement rauque qu'il la reconnaissait à peine.

Motivé par cette promesse, Reese balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua le sac de sport posé dans un coin. Il s'en approcha, l'ouvrit puis fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un objet pouvant l'aider à ouvrir les menottes.

-Ah, parfait ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant, un tube à la main.

Finch plissa les yeux et reconnut un tube de lubrifiant. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis que son agent s'approchait lentement de lui, tel un félin sur sa proie.

-John…je n… , bredouilla l'informaticien, pour une fois à court de mots.

-Relax Finch, si le lubrifiant permet de faire rentrer de grandes choses dans des petits trous, il peut également faire l'inverse, dit-il avec humour, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Voyant l'incompréhension se refléter sur le visage de son compagnon, John expliqua en s'agenouillant à nouveau devant lui :

-J'ai remarqué que vos menottes n'étaient pas très serrées. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'avec un peu d'aide, vous arriverez à faire glisser vos mains à travers les bracelets.

Reese ouvrit le tube puis badigeonna les mains d'Harold, qui put, avec un peu d'efforts, les faire lentement coulisser. Il se dégagea des menottes sans trop de difficulté puis frotta ses poignets endoloris sous le regard bienveillant de Reese.

Puis, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Harold décida de laisser libre cours à ses envies si longtemps réfrénées. Il attrapa John par le cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Comme un affamé, il dévora la bouche de son agent, grisé de pouvoir enfin le serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux en pressant son corps contre le sien. Reese gémit sous l'assaut, à la fois surpris et ravi de cette démonstration de passion.

La violence de l'étreinte fit basculer les deux hommes qui se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol recouvert de paille. Le corps robuste de John amortit le choc et l'informaticien s'en rendit à peine compte, continuant à l'embrasser avec une ferveur presque désespérée. Bientôt, les baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés, les caresses de plus en plus précises et audacieuses. Les mains de Finch errèrent sur les épaules et le torse de l'autre homme. Avide d'un contact plus charnel, il repoussa les pans déchirés de la chemise, pressé de pouvoir toucher cette peau tant désirée. A bout de souffle, il se recula pour dévisager le visage de Reese dont les prunelles obscurcies reflétaient tout le désir et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Finch esquissa un timide sourire avant de murmurer en rougissant:

-Reste-t-il du lubrifiant ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Holmes, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Joan Watson en découvrant son partenaire, à genoux devant un box fermé, l'oreille collée à la porte.

Il posa son index devant sa bouche, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire avant de continuer à écouter. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence durant lesquelles la jeune femme le regardait avec perplexité, il daigna lui expliquer :

-Je vérifie l'une de mes hypothèses.

-Et alors ? Demanda Watson en s'approchant lentement sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de faire du bruit.

-J'ai encore une fois vu juste, évidemment ! Conclut triomphalement l'enquêteur en se relevant.

Puis il quitta les lieux sans autre forme d'explication. Très curieuse de connaître la cause d'une telle jubilation, Joan s'agenouilla à son tour et colla son oreille à la porte. Les gémissements et les cris qu'elle entendit ne laissèrent planer aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer derrière cette porte. En écoutant plus attentivement, elle reconnut les deux voix masculines. Elle se redressa, à la fois choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir mais également profondément émue par les mots d'amour qu'elle avait réussi à entendre.

-Bande de pervers, murmura-t-elle amusée en tournant les talons, préférant laisser aux deux hommes une intimité bien méritée.

FIN


	3. l'étrange noël de Mr Finch

_Voici la dernier fic que j'ai rédigé pour un défi. Je tiens à présenter mes excuse à Jade181184 puisque je me suis aperçue( trop tard) qu'elle avais déjà écris une fic avec ce titre. Il est évident que nous avons les mêmes références^^_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

L'étrange Noël de Mr Finch

 _La bibliothèque_

 _24 décembre_

 _14h_

Assise devant l'ordinateur de Finch, les pieds négligemment posés sur le bureau à côté du précieux clavier du reclus, Root jouait à Candy crush saga sur son téléphone portable tout en dégustant les chocolats d'un calendrier de l'avent oublié par ses partenaires, sans trop se préoccuper des numéros inscrits sur les petites fenêtres cartonnées. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que la jeune femme, anarchiste dans l'âme, ne se préoccupait plus des règles établies et des convenances, y compris les plus futiles, comme celles qui consistaient à manger un chocolat à une date précise…

La période des fêtes de fin d'année était étonnement calme, comme si les gangsters respectaient une sorte de trêve de Noël. L'équipe n'était d'ailleurs pas mécontente de ce moment de répit inespéré qui leur permettait de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives et de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Ainsi, John et Finch étaient retournés chez eux, passant le réveillon seuls, chacun dans leur coin. Il était évident pour la jeune femme que ses deux partenaires masculins étaient fous l'un de l'autre. La Machine l'avait, elle aussi, remarqué. Au final, il n'y avait que les principaux intéressés qui s'évertuaient à l'ignorer ou à refuser de voir l'évidence. Root soupira devant tant de gâchis. Mais si elle avait de la peine pour eux, elle ne souhaitait pas spécialement s'en mêler, de peur de commettre un impaire et de ruiner cette belle amitié si chèrement acquise au gré des missions. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et souhaitait plus que tout les garder.

Shaw, quant à elle, s'était éclipsée pour « faire quelques emplettes », comme elle lui avait marmonné en soupirant juste avant de quitter la bibliothèque. L'informaticienne avait été surprise que la brunette se plie à ce rituel et une pointe de jalousie l'avait titillée. Heureusement pour elle, la Machine l'avait rapidement rassurée en lui indiquant la destinataire de tant d'attentions. Il s'agissait de Genrika Zhirova, la jeune fille d'origine russe que la tueuse avait sauvée des griffes de la DRH. Shaw était toujours en contact avec la fillette pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments presque fraternels.

Rassurée, Root avait continué à jouer tranquillement en espérant que sa compagne revienne rapidement afin de pouvoir passer le réveillon ensemble. Même si elle essayait de paraître détachée, la jeune femme était stressée. Poussée par une irrésistible envie de faire comprendre à sa compagne la profondeur de ses sentiments, elle avait organisé un petit dîner en tête à tête durant lequel, elle offrirait son cadeau. Par ce biais, elle espérait toucher la tueuse et la pousser à se dévoiler à son tour. C'était donc avec un étrange mélange de crainte et d'espoir qu'elle attendait cette soirée.

Elle avait prévu un repas aux chandelles dans la petite pièce qui lui avait servi de cellule lorsque Finch se méfiait encore d'elle. Contre toute attente, elle s'y sentait bien, puisque c'était là que tout avait commencé. C'était dans cette petite pièce, entourée d'ouvrages rares et précieux, qu'elle avait su gagner la confiance de ses anciens ennemis et intégrer ce groupe, qui représentait à ses yeux plus qu'une simple équipe. Ils étaient devenus sa famille.

Alors que les minutes s'égrainaient avec lenteur et monotonie, la hackeuse essayait de s'occuper l'esprit en alignant les bonbons de couleurs. Interpelée par la nervosité de son Interface Analogique, la Machine essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider à passer son niveau.

-Laisse-moi y arriver toute seule. Tu sais bien que dans certains cas, les humains préfèrent être seuls.

La hackeuse aligna 5 fruits et obtint une boule en chocolat. Très fière d'elle, elle se redressa sur son siège pour claironner :

-Tu vois, nous n'avons parfois pas besoin du coup de pouce d'une IA, aussi attentionnée soit-elle.

Après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée, Root atteignit son objectif et passa son niveau. Pendant ce temps, la Machine poursuivait son bavardage, donnant lieu à un étrange et improbable monologue.

-C'est sûr qu'ils auraient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, soupira Root sans lever les yeux de son jeu.

-Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en levant la tête.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise au fur et à mesure que l'IA lui expliquait son mystérieux projet. Une fois les explications terminées, un sourire rêveur se dessina sur les lèvres barbouillées de chocolat de la jeune femme.

-Tu as décidé de jouer au Père Noël ? Demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie.

-Prends garde à ce que cela ne se retourne pas contre toi. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne te font pas aussi confiance que moi…

La Machine développa encore quelques arguments qui ne parurent convaincre qu'à moitié la jeune femme. Elle afficha une moue sceptique en demandant :

-Quel est le pourcentage?...69%...Mouais, tu oublies que sous leurs grands airs, ils sont aussi timides et réservés que des adolescents à leur premier rendez-v…

Mais L'IA la coupa. Samantha écouta avec attention les nouveaux arguments, la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour en analyser les tenants et les aboutissants. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence concentré, la jeune femme sourit de plus belle, amusée par l'attitude de cette machine qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus humaine.

Ainsi donc, le Superordinateur avait envie de jouer…Et bien soit, voyons donc qui, de la Machine ou d'elle, aurait la vision la plus juste de la nature humaine… Root se leva et déclara d'une voix claire et distincte :

-Ok Je prends le pari : si tu gagnes, je porterai des cornes de rennes !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _810 Baxter Street, Little Italy_

 _Même jour_

 _19h45_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Finch n'avait pas pris sa Lincoln noire, ni un taxi, ni même une limousine avec chauffeur. Il avait décidé de rallier les deux petits kilomètres qui séparaient son appartement de la cinquième avenue au loft de Reese à pied, s'octroyant ainsi de précieuses minutes de solitude et de calme dans les rues illuminées de la ville.

New York s'était parée de somptueuses décorations de Noël toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres, plongeant la métropole dans une ambiance magique et quasiment irréelle. Des fenêtres des immeubles, aux flèches des gratte-ciels en passant par les arbres des différents parcs de l'agglomération et les vitrines des magasins, la ville était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, scintillante, étincelante comme une étoile dans le ciel noir et froid de décembre.

Le seul petit bémol à ce tableau idyllique était la météo. En effet, depuis trois jours, un froid polaire frappait le Nord du pays et la neige ne cessait de tomber, recouvrant la ville d'un épais manteau blanc qui rendait la circulation problématique et toutes sorties plutôt risquées. Mais Finch n'en avait cure. Il était habitué au climat capricieux de New York, et préférait de loin le froid mordant de l'hiver à la chaleur étouffante de l'été. De plus, depuis qu'il avait reçu le message de John sur son portable en début d'après-midi, son esprit s'était emballé et son cœur, enflammé.

Les idées les plus folles avaient explosé dans son esprit alors qu'il se préparait. En temps normal, le choix de son costume et sa toilette ne prenait qu'une bonne heure. Mais en cette fin d'après-midi, la durée de sa préparation s'était démesurément allongée…Tout ça pour finalement opter pour un très classique costume noir agrémenté d'une cravate et d'un mouchoir de poche pourpres, en accord avec son écharpe. Il doutait que John s'en aperçoive mais il aimait coordonner sa tenue dans les moindres détails. Cela lui donnait l'illusion de tout contrôler. Car ce soir, il avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser du tout. Tout d'abord cette invitation surprise de John de passer le réveillon avec lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas invité plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque ? Les filles allaient-elles être là aussi ? Est-ce que son cadeau allait lui plaire ? Il n'était sûr de rien et avait besoin rafraichir son cerveau surchauffé.

Emmitouflé dans son lourd manteau de velours noir et la tête couverte d'un chapeau de feutre, l'homme remontait avec difficulté la rue en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le trottoir recouvert de neige et de verglas. Il remonta son col et enfouit son nez dans son écharpe pour se protéger des violentes bourrasques du vent glacial provenant du Canada. Il marchait avec précaution, évitant à plusieurs reprises des retardataires qui, les bras chargés de cadeaux, se pressaient pour passer leur soirée de réveillon en famille.

Soudain, un chant entonné par des voix d'enfants s'éleva dans le ciel. Finch tourna la tête. Devant le palier d'une maison, il vit une chorale de noël chanter devant un couple étroitement enlacé, serrant contre eux leurs deux enfants. Vêtus de costumes de lutins, une bougie à la main, les petits missionnaires entamaient avec ardeur _Douce Nuit_ sous l'œil affectueusement sévère de leur pasteur. Ces voix enfantines scandant ce célèbre chant autrichien donnait un caractère féérique à l'atmosphère déjà particulière de cette nuit de Noël.

Mais Harold n'avait pas le temps de contempler les petits chanteurs, aussi touchants soient-ils. Il repoussa son gant pour consulter sa montre : 19h55. Il pressa le pas. Il avait horreur d'être en retard. Il ne voulait pas ajouter l'impolitesse à son angoisse.

Au bout de deux minutes d'une marche un peu trop rapide à son goût et à celui de sa jambe blessée, l'homme arriva enfin devant l'immeuble aux briques apparentes rouges devant le Columbus Park. Il gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte en s'aidant de la rampe puis appuya sur l'interphone. Se blottissant contre le mur pour se protéger des bourrasques glaciales de plus en plus violentes, Finch attendit, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

-Oui ? répondit la voix de Reese déformée par l'interphone.

-C'est moi…Harold, précisa l'informaticien d'une voix tremblante.

La porte d'entrée se déverrouilla et l'homme entra dans le vestibule. D'un pas traînant, le froid accentuant la raideur de sa jambe, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il pénétra dans la petite cabine puis appuya sur la touche 4 du panneau numérique, l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Reese. Il attendit patiemment que les portes ne se referment avant de se détendre légèrement.

Bercé par la petite musique d'ambiance désuète propre à ce genre d'endroit, il profita de ce moment pour vérifier son reflet sur les miroirs disposés sur les quatre côtés de la cabine. Du revers de la main, il repoussa les flocons de neige qui s'étaient accumulés sur son manteau et enleva son chapeau. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour discipliner ses mèches brunes et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Autant de gestes qui témoignaient de sa nervosité grandissante à mesure que la cabine montait.

Il glissa la main dans la poche de son manteau, serrant dans sa paume une petite boite joliment emballée. Il n'était maintenant plus très sûr de son cadeau. Il l'avait choisi sur un coup de tête, après une discussion animée sur le fait que John ait visiblement beaucoup de mal à boutonner sa chemise entièrement, malgré la température actuelle régulièrement négative. Mais ce présent, qui, au moment de son achat, lui était apparu comme une énième taquinerie, lui semblait maintenant complètement inapproprié. Il s'était imaginé le donner dans le confort sécurisant de la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Shaw, Root et Bear, et non en tête à tête avec lui. Il se sentait maintenant aussi idiot qu'un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous ?

Finch secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un rendez-vous. Reese avait sans doute eu pitié de lui lorsqu'il avait avoué, au détour d'une conversation, passer le réveillon seul. La pitié…Voilà ce qu'il inspirait aux autres…Et Noël n'était-il pas le meilleur moment pour ouvrir la porte aux gens comme lui ? Après tout, la tradition ne voulait-elle pas qu'on laisse une assiette vide en bout de table pour les nécessiteux ? Et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Un indigent ? Certes, il n'était pas dans le besoin, financièrement parlant du moins, mais il était dans le besoin affectif.

Il avait besoin de douceur, d'affection, d'amour… Il voulait désespérément attirer l'attention de John, sentir son regard glisser sur lui, ses mains l'effleurer, être au centre de ses attentions. Il en crevait littéralement d'envie au point d'accourir au premier texto, trop heureux de recevoir cette invitation providentielle. Car il s'était imaginé John passer le réveillon en charmante compagnie, Zoé, Maxine ou peut être une autre de ces créatures splendides qui gravitaient autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel… Mais non. Finalement, il lui avait envoyé cette invitation à lui…Mais il ne devait pas s'emballer…Il ne s'agissait là que d'un geste de remerciement, l'expression de sa gratitude pour lui avoir donner ce métier…

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le reclus, submergé par le doute, était presque sur le point de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Il hésita un instant mais rapidement sa politesse prit le pas sur sa peur. Inspirant profondément, il remonta le long couloir en retirant ses gants qu'il rangea dans l'une des poches de son manteau et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement. Il déglutit péniblement, frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre autant pour les réchauffer que pour en ôter la moiteur, puis leva le bras pour cogner. Mais au moment de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisait violement sursauter.

-Ah ! S'exclama John en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant, je pensais que vous vous étiez perdu.

La main toujours levée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Finch mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. John ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Entrez, vous devez être glacé. Je vous débarrasse ?

L'informaticien avala péniblement sa salive en détaillant le jeune homme en face de lui. S'il s'était mis sur son 31 pour l'occasion, Reese, lui, était plus débraillé qu'à l'accoutumée mais non moins séduisant. Toujours vêtu de son pantalon de costume noir et de sa chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons, invariablement ouverts, laissaient entrevoir sa gorge et son torse, l'agent tenait un torchon dans sa main et avait remonté ses manches. L'informaticien en conclut qu'il était en train de cuisiner. Ses cheveux, exempts de tout gel, étaient un joyeux désordre mais le sourire qu'il lui offrait était amical, franc et chaleureux. Un sourire qu'il avait rarement vu sur le visage toujours indéchiffrable de l'ex-agent de la CIA. Le reclus en fut touché plus que de raison.

Il lui rendit son sourire et pénétra dans le loft. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il ôta son manteau puis son écharpe. Tandis que John rangeait soigneusement les vêtements dans le placard du couloir, Harold s'avança jusqu'à la pièce principale et balaya du regard l'endroit qui n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Dire que la décoration était dépouillée serait un euphémisme. John n'avait quasiment rien ajouté. Aucun effet personnel. Aucun élément superflu. Finalement, cet appartement était à l'image de son propriétaire : simple, direct, efficace.

Le lit king size au montant de bois était toujours sur le côté, contre le mur en briques apparentes. A l'opposé se trouvait le coin salon, avec un canapé en cuir blanc calé contre les gigantesques fenêtres toujours dépourvues de rideaux. Devant le sofa était disposée une table basse en bois massif. A milieu de la pièce, deux couverts attendaient sur la table joliment dressée. De la cuisine ouverte s'échappait une délicieuse odeur qui aurait pu mettre l'eau à la bouche de n'importe quel mannequin surveillant sa ligne avec une rigueur toute militaire. Mais le reclus n'était pas au régime. Bien au contraire, en matière de gastronomie, l'homme était plutôt un jouisseur. Rassuré, il se dit que finalement, il allait savourer cette soirée à sa juste valeur: un repas entre deux amis qui s'appréciaient…à défaut d'autre chose...

-C'est pour moi ?

Cette voix, juste dans son dos, à quelques centimètres de lui de son oreille, le fit violemment sursauter.

-Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous approcher des gens sans un bruit ? répondit avec aigreur Finch en lançant à son compagnon un regard où l'embarras se disputait au ressentiment.

-Pas les gens, Finch… Juste vous…, corrigea John en lui adressant un de ses sourires charmeurs qui avaient le don de le faire fondre.

Finch se raidit. Il se sentait si vulnérable lorsque son agent se jouait ainsi de lui. Sa bonne humeur retomba instantanément car passer toute une soirée sur la défensive ne l'enchantait guère. Comme si Reese pouvait lire le malaise dans ses yeux, il se recula et se passa la main dans ses cheveux avant d'expliquer :

-Désolé, on ne se refait pas.

Toute la colère du reclus retomba comme par magie en voyant la mine contrite de son agent et son sourire timide. Il prit alors conscience que si Reese se déplaçait en silence, ce n'était ni pour le mettre mal à l'aise ni pour l'effrayer. C'était juste le résultat d'années d'armée et de CIA où se déplacer en silence était non seulement le moyen de mener à bien les missions mais également d'avoir la vie sauve. Esquissant un sourire en guise de pardon, il se détendit avant de rétorquer en tendant la bouteille qu'il avait apportée pour l'occasion:

-Ce n'est rien. Oui effectivement, c'est pour vous.

L'agent saisit la bouteille de vin rouge avec précaution et observa l'étiquette en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un pétrus de 1989…Merci, Finch, je ne sais pas si je mérite…murmura le jeune homme qui avait une vague idée du prix scandaleusement élevé de ce grand cru d'exception.

-Vous le méritez plus que n'importe qui, affirma avec conviction l'informaticien en essayant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en voyant le jeune homme se dénigrer une nouvelle fois.

Gêné par ce compliment sincère et spontané, John ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il garda le silence et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harold le suivit et s'accouda au plan de travail pour l'observer effectuer un étrange manège. Il le regarda avec perplexité ouvrir successivement trois placards avant de les refermer sans rien prendre. Finalement, au bout de la quatrième tentative, le reclus l'entendit soupirer avant de sortir deux verres à eau qu'il posa en face de lui.

Finch fronça les sourcils. Un combat intérieur fit alors rage en lui entre sa parfaite connaissance des us et coutumes des arts de la table qui lui criait de corriger cette erreur manifeste, et sa politesse qui lui soufflait de ne rien dire…Tiraillé entre les deux côtés opposés de sa personnalité complexe, l'homme ne put finalement s'empêcher de remarquer :

-Mr Reese, ce sont des verres à eau et non des verres à vin que vous avez sorti.

John, qui farfouillait maintenant dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un tire-bouchon, lui lança un regard penaud avant de répondre :

-Je le sais bien mais je ne sais pas où se trouvent les verres à vin...

La bouche de Finch s'ouvrit de surprise. Il réalisa soudain que le jeune homme ne savait tout simplement pas où étaient rangés les verres parce qu'il passait trop peu de temps dans son appartement pour savoir où ils se trouvaient ! Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore aménagé à son goût…

Le cœur de Finch se serra à nouveau en réalisant que son partenaire sacrifiait tout bonnement sa vie pour sa cause. Reese trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin.

-Ils feront bien l'affaire après tout, murmura l'informaticien la gorge serrée, cherchant, avec finesse et doigté, à détendre l'atmosphère et déculpabiliser son associé.

Un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur les lèvres de John alors qu'il tirait d'un coup sec sur le bouchon en liège. Une fois ouverte, il versa avec précaution le liquide rubis dans les vulgaires verres à eau puis reposa la bouteille. Il en saisit un qu'il tendit à son invité avant de prendre le sien.

-Tenez.

-Merci.

-A noël ? Proposa Reese en levant son verre.

-A Noël, approuva le reclus en l'imitant.

Le son cristallin du verre conclut ce toast. Les deux hommes humèrent les arômes délicats de ce grand cru du vignoble bordelais puis le dégustèrent dans un silence révérencieux. Finch ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir en sentant le liquide onctueux et sucré envahir sa bouche, éveillant ses papilles raffinées avant de descendre dans sa gorge en y laissant une sensation de chaleur et de moelleux réconfortante. Reese, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, ne put retenir un sourire en observant son patron perdre, durant quelques secondes, sa retenue légendaire pour se laisser happer par le plaisir simple et sensuel d'une dégustation d'un bon verre de vin.

Totalement inconscient d'être le sujet d'un examen presque anthropologique de la part de son partenaire, Harold reposa son verre et laissa son regard dériver dans la cuisine.

-Qu'avez-vous prévu ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'identifier l'odeur de la viande qui cuisait lentement dans le four.

Reese prit une deuxième gorgée de vin, la dégusta avant de l'avaler. Finch, qui avait reporté son attention sur son partenaire, était fasciné par les petites gouttelettes rouges égarées sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Rapidement ses pensées dérivèrent vers un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant que le menu. L'informaticien se demandait quelle serait la réaction de son compagnon s'il cédait à l'envie incoercible de recueillir le vin du bout des doigts ? Quel goût auraient ses lèvres s'il décidait de l'embrasser ? Le repousserait-il ? Répondrait-il à son baiser avec passion ? Les yeux dans le vague, le reclus jouait dans sa tête les différents scénarii issus de son imagination débridée, sentant le feu du désir grandir au creux de ses reins.

Inconscient de la tournure érotique des pensées de son partenaire, John répondit avec fierté :

-Une dinde farcie à la truffe et un gratin de courgettes au munster. Je sais que vous raffolez de fromage, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La réponse, d'une candeur touchante, dégrisa instantanément l'informaticien. Abasourdi par ce menu digne d'un grand restaurant, Finch s'étonna :

-Comment avez-vous pu préparer un tel festin en si peu de temps ?

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, éluda l'agent d'un ton faussement sévère, laissant son compagnon à ses interrogations.

L'informaticien rougit de sa trop grande curiosité et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin pour se donner contenance.

-Vous savez, Finch, j'ai été très étonné de recevoir un texto de votre part cet après-midi, mais vous avez eu une excellente idée, déclara soudainement Reese en reposant son verre.

Le reclus faillit s'étrangler avec son Pétrus, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-perplexe du jeune homme. Il reposa brutalement son verre et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

-Je vous ai envoyé un message ?

-Oui, répondit l'agent, en fronçant les sourcils, déstabilisé par cette question pour le moins incongrue.

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Tout-à-fait, déclara-t-il avec méfiance.

John était de plus en plus perdu. Ce qui lui semblait être l'évidence-même, ne l'était visiblement pas du tout pour son patron.

-Un problème, Finch ? Se décida-t-il à demander.

-Puis-je voir ce message ? Demanda le reclus, ignorant la question de son agent.

Reese s'exécuta. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon et le tendit à son patron. Finch accéda à la messagerie et lut le texto qu'il lui avait soi-disant envoyé quelques heures auparavant :

[Au lieu de passer le réveillon seuls, que diriez-vous de le passer ensemble ? Rendez-vous chez vous, ce soir à 20h]

-Finch ? Interpela à nouveau l'agent dont l'anxiété ne faisait que monter à mesure que son ami restait figé devant le texto.

L'attitude pour le moins étrange de Finch le perturbait au point que, instinctivement, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la crosse de son révolver caché dans un tiroir. Ce geste mais surtout le fait que son patron fasse enfin un mouvement, firent légèrement retomber la pression. Il lâcha son arme quand le reclus sortit à son tour son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et montra un message sensiblement identique au sien, à un mot près.

[Au lieu de passer le réveillon seuls, que diriez-vous de le passer ensemble ? Rendez-vous chez moi, ce soir à 20h]

Reese comprit alors le malaise de son patron.

-Je ne vous ai jamais envoyé ce message, déclara-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'il essayait de trouver une explication logique à cet envoi.

-pas plus que moi…

-Alors qui d'autre ? S'interrogea l'agent en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, espérant que son patron ait plus de réponses que lui.

Finch releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard vif dans celui de son agent. Son visage était tendu, ses traits durs, ses yeux froids et la bouche pincée en un pli sévère. L'homme était en colère. John l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état.

-D'après-vous, Mr Reese ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton acéré et ironique.

Soudain, John réalisa.

-La Machine ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Finch posa leurs deux portables côte-à-côte sur le plan de travail et se pencha sur eux pour déclarer d'une voix blanche, vibrante de rage.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de ma vie !

Jamais John n'avait vu son patron aussi en colère. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le plan de travail, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, ils étaient seuls pour le réveillon…La Machine avait plutôt eu une bonne idée, pensa l'agent en observant avec étonnement son ami réagir avec tant de démesure. En toute honnêteté, il était même plutôt ravi de cette initiative qui lui permettait de glaner un temps précieux en compagnie de son patron, si secret, si fascinant, pour qui il éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié.

Mais Finch n'était pas de cet avis. Il était hors de lui et sa colère était d'autant plus grande que l'IA gardait ostensiblement le silence. John se pencha à son tour sur les téléphones dont les voyants demeuraient désespérément éteints.

-Il semblerait que votre Machine bugge ou boude, déclara-t-il avec humour, espérant ainsi dérider son patron.

Loin de s'agacer, John était plutôt amusé par cette petite blague. Il était agréablement surpris que la Machine soit dotée d'un sens de l'humour qui la rendait presque humaine.

Mais Finch était loin de ressentir le même amusement que son agent. Outre la colère, il était mortifié, humilié par cette initiative qui, si elle partait sans doute d'une bonne intention, le renvoyait à sa propre solitude avec une force décuplée. La Machine avait imposé sa présence à Reese alors que ce dernier avait peut être autre chose de prévu. La preuve, ce festin qu'il avait manifestement préparé, anticipé…sans doute pour un autre hôte.

Sans un mot, les larmes au bord des yeux, Finch pivota et quitta la cuisine.

-Finch ? Appela Reese, interloqué par l'attitude de son patron.

-Je suis profondément confus par l'attitude inexcusable de la Machine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela…Déclara le reclus en traversant le salon aussi rapidement que possible, ignorant la douleur qui lui brouillait la hanche et le cœur.

-Finch ? Répéta John un peu plus fort.

Mais, voyant que son patron n'obtempérait pas, l'agent s'élança à sa poursuite.

Le cœur du reclus fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant les pas de son partenaire se rapprocher de lui. Il se sentait misérable, vulnérable, honteux et n'avait aucune envie que John le voit dans cet état. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte du placard dans le couloir et en sortit son manteau, pressé de s'enfuir, de mettre un terme à cette humiliation dont il aurait sans doute beaucoup de mal à se remettre.

-Harold ! Attendez !

Reese saisit Finch par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face avant de demander d'une voix plus douce, comme s'il craignait d'effaroucher un animal apeuré :

-Pourquoi fuyez-vous ?

-Je…Je ne fuis pas, répondit d'une petite voix l'informaticien, tête baissée pour cacher sa gêne et les larmes de honte qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues.

-Ca y ressemble pourtant, continua Reese toujours aussi doucement en desserrant son étau, laissant Finch libre de ses mouvements.

-Je ne veux pas imposer ma présence plus longtemps…Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris…Je vous laisse, vous avez certainement mieux à faire…

John, qui écoutait jusque là en silence les explications plus que confuses de son partenaire, essaya de couper cette avalanche d'excuses :

-Finch…

Mais l'autre homme n'écoutait pas et continuait sa litanie :

-Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous soyez en colère, c'est inexcusable…

-Ca suffit ! Coupa brusquement Reese.

Finch sursauta et cessa de parler. Reese s'en voulut instantanément d'avoir perdu son calme mais il avait maintenant toute l'attention du reclus. Il saisit délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index et le força à relever la tête. Son cœur se serra en voyant le visage ravagé par la culpabilité de l'autre homme. John plongea son regard dans celui troublé de larmes de son ami et murmura alors d'une voix douce et rauque :

-Non, il n'y a rien que je souhaite le plus au monde que passer cette soirée du réveillon avec vous.

Emu par cette déclaration, Finch déglutit péniblement. L'honnêteté qui réchauffait les prunelles d'ordinaire glacées de Reese le rassura un peu mais la dernière phrase de l'agent prononcée d'une voix suppliante acheva de le convaincre :

-Restez Finch, s'il-vous-plait…

L'informaticien hésita encore quelques secondes avant de murmurer d'une voix faible :

-Comme vous voulez.

-Oui je le veux…

Rassuré mais toujours mal à l'aise, Finch reposa son manteau sur son cintre. Mais le mouvement fit tomber son cadeau de sa poche. Avant que l'informaticien n'ait le temps de réagir, John se baissa pour le ramasser.

-Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Le jeune homme souriait comme un enfant en tournant la boite devant son nez comme pour en deviner le contenu. Toujours sous le coup des émotions intenses et contradictoires qu'il venait de vivre, Finch passa sa langue ses lèvres desséchées avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste quelques babioles pour marquer le coup.

-Puisqu'il semblerait que l'heure en soit aux cadeaux, que diriez-vous de repasser au salon ? Demanda l'agent en adressant un sourire réconfortant à son patron avant de lui rendre son paquet.

Finch hocha la tête. Reese tourna alors les talons pour revenir dans le salon. Mais au lieu de s'y arrêter, l'agent fila dans la cuisine, laissant Finch seul, planté au milieu de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec son paquet.

-Joyeux Noël, Finch, annonça le jeune homme en lui tendant timidement son cadeau.

Touché par ce geste, Harold balbutia des remerciements :

-Merci, il ne fallait pas…

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, expliqua l'agent en retournant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les verres abandonnés sur le plan de travail.

L'informaticien aurait presque juré que John était nerveux alors qu'il commençait à déballer son paquet. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, il déchira le papier cadeau avec des gestes impatients. Mais au fur et à mesure que la surprise se dévoilait, le sourire de l'homme se flétrit avant de se figer. Il essaya de faire bonne figure en sortant du papier un …magnifique pull tricoté aux couleurs de Noël.

Finch dût faire appel à toute sa bonne éducation et à ses quelques notions de théâtre pour afficher un sourire crispé et déclarer :

-Oh… Il est magnifique…

Sirotant son vin, Reese ne le quittait pas des yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres comme s'il s'amusait de la gêne de l'autre homme.

-Vous ne l'essayez pas ?

-Je…Je…Balbutia l'informaticien en essayant de trouver une réponse appropriée pour décliner l'offre sans froisser son agent.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, annonça à brule-pourpoint le jeune homme en posant son verre sur la table avec de s'approcher de son patron.

Le cœur de Finch bondit dans sa poitrine quand Reese repoussa les pans de sa veste pour lui retirer. Après avoir posé le vêtement sur le dossier d'une chaise, il lui prit le pull des mains avant de le passer par-dessus sa tête. De guerre lasse, le reclus enfila docilement son cadeau.

-Il vous va parfaitement bien, annonça John en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

Il était visiblement ravi de voir son patron dans cet accoutrement plus qu'improbable. Finch comprit alors qu'il se moquait de lui. Le rouge de la colère et de la gêne colora ses joues alors qu'il déclarait sèchement :

-J'espère que vous vous amusez bien, Mr Reese.

L'intéressé éclata alors franchement de rire.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de vous ?! Déclara le reclus d'un ton qu'il espérait mordant.

Mais la bonne humeur de Reese était communicative. Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se moquant de lui-même mais aussi émerveillé d'entendre le rire si rare de son agent. Pour être honnête, il l'entendait pour la première fois et en était profondément ému. Essuyant ses larmes de joie du revers de la main, John retrouva peu à peu son calme et annonça avec sérieux :

-Regardez dans vos poches.

Surpris par le ton grave de son associé, le reclus glissa la main dans les poches de son tout nouveau vêtement et fut surpris d'y trouver une enveloppe. Il la sortit, l'ouvrit et y trouva deux places pour l'opéra.

-Deux billets pour la Traviata au New York City Theatre? Lut le reclus avec émotion.

-Je sais que vous adorez l'opéra mais à cause des missions, vous n'y allez jamais, expliqua l'agent avec un sourire timide, ça vous plait ?

-Oui beaucoup, merci John, répondit d'une voix tremblante l'informaticien, touché par ce geste d'une étonnante délicatesse.

-Tant mieux, je suis content, déclara l'agent, comme si le simple fait d'avoir rendu heureux son parton suffisait à son bonheur.

Les larmes à nouveau aux yeux, Finch resta un bon moment à contempler les tickets. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné le sien. Il était nerveux, car en comparaison, sa surprise était bien fade. Il inspira profondément et tendit le petit paquet.

Reese le saisit délicatement et le contempla à nouveau, le soupesant comme s'il essayait d'en deviner le contenu sans l'ouvrir.

-Vous pouvez le déballer, vous savez, offrit le reclus en retenant un sourire devant cette attitude presque enfantine, à l'opposé de son métier d'agent implacable.

Finch avait toujours été fasciné par la faculté de l'autre homme à avoir su garder son humanité malgré tout ce que la vie lui avait fait subir. Il l'observa avec un étrange mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation ouvrir son cadeau. Une fois le papier déchiré, John ouvrit la boite et y découvrit une cravate en soie noire ainsi que deux boutons de manchettes en argent. Pendant d'interminables secondes, le jeune homme resta interdit.

Certain d'avoir commis un impair, le cerveau de Finch s'emballa. Il chercha désespérément quoi dire pour justifier son choix, mais Reese vint à son secours avec son humour habituel :

-Vous ne me trouvez pas assez élégant, Finch ?

-Oh, pas du tout, balbutia le reclus en rougissant.

Mais l'homme perdit l'usage de la parole lorsqu'il vit son agent entreprendre de mettre ses nouveaux effets. Il abaissa les manches de sa chemise et, comme s'il faisait ce geste tous les jours, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, plaça les boutons de manchettes à ses poignets. Il les observa d'un œil critique, jouant à faire refléter la lumière sur le métal précieux.

-Merci Finch, ils sont magnifiques.

L'intéressé se détendit aussitôt, ressentant une joie complètement irrationnelle et disproportionnée en regardant son agent porter ses cadeaux. Il savait maintenant ce que devaient ressentir les pères de famille qui, sans doute au même moment, déguisés en Père Noël, voyaient briller le bonheur dans les yeux de leur progéniture.

-Et la cravate ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Finch, pressé de voir enfin Reese avec une chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut.

Reese esquissa un sourire en coin comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Avec une lenteur extrême et un regard que le reclus aurait pu qualifier de charmeur, il referma les boutons de sa chemise puis releva son col. Après avoir passé la cravate autour de son cou, il la noua avec dextérité puis serra le nœud. Une fois terminé, il se tourna vers Finch pour s'offrir à son regard incisif et demanda :

-Alors ? Suis-je assez élégant pour vous ?

L'informaticien avait une multitude de réponses polies sur le bout de la langue mais il préféra mettre de côté sa prudence et se prêter au subtil jeu de séduction initié par son associé.

-Pas tout à fait…répondit-il avec malice.

John haussa un sourcil interrogateur en observant son patron s'approcher en boitant. Il retint son souffle lorsque Finch se posta devant lui pour saisir délicatement le nœud de sa cravate entre ses doigts. Après avoir raté un battement, le cœur de John s'emballa. Il était rare que les deux hommes soient aussi proches. La dernière fois, il portait une bombe sur la poitrine…

Estimant que le nœud n'était pas assez droit, le reclus entreprit de le réajuster. Reese avait la gorge serrée, mais son col et sa cravate n'y étaient pour rien. Il s'était raidi mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était exaspéré d'avoir raté son nœud. Il tremblait intérieurement, combattant l'irrésistible envie qu'il avait, d'enlacer son patron, si proche, trop proche.

-Voilà qui est mieux, déclara Harold en se reculant d'un pas pour mieux admirer son partenaire.

-Merci, Finch...répondit l'agent d'une voix rauque en souriant timidement.

-Essayez de l'utiliser, conseilla Finch avant de se diriger vers la table.

Il saisit son verre et but une grande rasade de vin pour se donner contenance. Reese le regarda déguster son Pétrus puis réalisa que son repas n'était pas tout à fait prêt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir des tranches de saumon frais. Il posa le poisson sur une planche à découper, s'empara d'un couteau et commença à le couper en petits dés.

Intrigué, Finch s'approcha et se posta à côté de lui. Il l'observa en silence, étonné de découvrir ce nouvel et très inédit aspect de la personnalité complexe de son agent.

-Je ne savais pas que vous saviez si bien cuisiner, murmura-t-il comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

Il contemplait les mouvements du jeune homme, fasciné par ses mains élégantes qui maniaient le couteau avec la même dextérité que les armes.

-Ah Bon ? Je suis surpris que la Machine ait négligé ce détail, ironisa l'agent sans ralentir son ouvrage.

-Peut être qu'elle n'y avait pas vu un grand intérêt pour ses missions, suggéra Finch, troublé par cette lacune étonnante de la part de sa création omnisciente.

Un silence confortable envahit la cuisine. Les deux hommes semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Le plus jeune rompit le premier le silence.

-Ma mère m'a tout appris, elle était une excellente cuisinière, murmura-t-il d'un ton nostalgique.

Finch accueillit cette confidence intime comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Il savait que John se dévoilait peu, gardant jalousement le peu de vie privée qui lui restait. L'informaticien était donc honoré de connaître ce petit morceau de jeunesse.

-Elle serait fière de vous.

-Pour ma cuisine, surement…pour le reste, j'en doute, répondit John sans relever les yeux de son plan de travail.

Subtilement, l'ambiance changea. L'atmosphère était moins légère, moins enjouée, plus lourde. Poussé par une irrésistible envie de réconforter le jeune homme, Harold posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du tueur, sentant la fermeté de ses muscles sous le mince tissu de sa chemise. Surpris, ce dernier cessa son mouvement et posa sur Finch un regard interrogatif.

-John, ne vous dénigrez pas, je vous en prie, vous êtes un homme bon, la plus extraordinaire personne que je connaisse, affirma avec force l'informaticien, vaguement conscient d'outrepasser son rôle de patron, laissant parler, pour la première fois, son cœur.

-Merci, répondit simplement l'agent d'une voix rauque, profondément ému par la confiance absolue qu'il lut dans les yeux de son patron.

-Je peux vous aider ? Proposa Finch, essayant maladroitement de désamorcer cette situation émotionnellement chargée.

Après un léger moment de flottement, Reese répondit :

-Vous pouvez préparer la marinade si vous voulez.

-Bien sûr, répondit le reclus en remontant les manches de son pull puis de sa chemise.

-Mélangez une cuillère d'huile, une cuillère de vinaigre balsamique puis ajoutez le jus d'un citron vert et d'un citron.

Finch écouta les instructions avec attention puis s'exécuta. C'était d'autant plus facile que les ingrédients étaient déjà sortis sur le plan de travail. Il pressa les agrumes puis mélangea les jus à l'aide d'un petit fouet avec l'huile et le vinaigre. Sans un mot, Reese vint se poster juste à côté de lui pour renverser les cubes de poisson dans le mélange. L'informaticien s'effaça pour laisser son partenaire terminer la préparation.

-Et voilà, nous pouvons passer à table, annonça-t-il avec fierté en déposant un brin d'aneth sur les deux tartares de saumon.

Le jeune homme se lava soigneusement les mains puis prit les assiettes avant de se diriger vers le salon, Finch sur ses talons. Posant son verre de vin devant son assiette, Harold prit place en face de John. Les deux hommes dégustèrent leur entrée dans un calme religieux, chacun savourant le raffinement et la fraicheur du met. Une fois le plat terminé, John desservit et revint avec la dinde et les petits gratins.

Harold l'observa découper la volaille tout en sirotant un nouveau verre de Petrus. A ce rythme, il ne pourrait bientôt plus conduire et se félicita de ne pas à avoir à prendre le volant. Quant à rentrer à pieds…Finch pressentait vaguement que son retour allait être difficile. Il rejeta ses inquiétudes dans un coin de son esprit car il voulait profiter pleinement de la soirée.

La suite du repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue. Les deux hommes savouraient le succulent dîner arrosé de vins de qualité. A fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les barrières tombaient et la confiance s'installait, au point même qu'ils se laissèrent aller à quelques confidences.

Ainsi, Finch écouta avec attention John raconter quelques anecdotes sur son enfance passée dans l'état de Washington entre sa sœur, Sophie et sa mère, Margaret. En revanche, le jeune homme garda le silence sur son père. Le reclus respecta son mutisme et ne posa aucune question sur ce sujet qu'il imaginait douloureux. En retour, l'informaticien se livra lui aussi. Il évoqua son enfance heureuse dans une ferme de l'Ohio puis la maladie de son père. Pour Harold, raconter cet épisode de sa vie était une première. Mais par-delà la tristesse, il était conscient que cet événement traumatique avait fait de lui, l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il était, quelque part, à l'origine de la Machine.

Une fois la dernière bouchée de buche glacée avalée, les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé pour savourer un verre de cognac en guise de digestif.

-Merci pour cette formidable soirée, dit soudainement Finch, rompant ainsi le silence confortable qui avait envahi le loft.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, Finch, mais plutôt votre Machine, répondit Reese avec un petit rire.

Finch acquiesça en silence en remuant doucement son verre pour permettre à l'alcool fort de dégager tout son arôme.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a fait ça ? S'interrogea le tueur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

L'informaticien garda le silence. Contrairement à son agent, il savait pertinemment pourquoi l'IA avait organisé ce dîner. Elle avait dû s'apercevoir qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de John bien plus qu'une simple amitié, aussi avait-elle essayé de jouer les entremetteuses. Finch soupira. Il allait devoir avoir une nouvelle conversation avec sa Création en ce qui concerne les limites…

Sous les effets conjugués de la fatigue, de ce copieux repas et de l'alcool, l'informaticien se sentit subitement las et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il reposa son verre de cognac sur la table basse et se leva, chancelant légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre.

-Il se fait tard, je vais y aller, commença-t-il en se dirigeant maladroitement vers le couloir pour prendre son manteau.

John, qui s'était levé en même temps que son patron, le retint une nouvelle fois par le bras.

-Vous n'allez pas sortir par un temps pareil ?! S'exclama-t-il en désignant la tempête de neige qui faisait toujours rage dehors.

Finch resta immobile, contemplant, à travers les gigantesques fenêtres du loft, les épais flocons qui tombaient sans discontinuer.

-Je n'ai guère le choix…répondit-il d'une voix incertaine tandis que la main de John restait agrippée à son bras.

-Vous pourriez rester dormir ici? Proposa l'agent en désignant du menton son lit dans le fond de la pièce.

-Non ! répondit le reclus avec précipitation, trop, sans doute, puisque l'agent tressaillit.

Harold vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, ses poings le serrer un peu trop fort avant de le relâcher brutalement. Son regard se fit froid et dur comme de l'acier alors qu'il se composait un visage indéchiffrable.

-Bien, comme vous voudrez, dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de se détourner pour le laisser partir.

L'informaticien se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir involontairement blessé l'autre homme. Il essaya alors maladroitement de se justifier. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Reese pour le retenir.

-John, Vous vous méprenez…

Mais son initiative eut pour effet de faire sortir Reese de ses gonds. Il se retourna brusquement et se pencha vers lui, menaçant.

-Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je vous saute dessus pendant votre sommeil ?! Explosa le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard où se mêlaient la colère, le mépris et la tristesse.

Ce changement brusque d'attitude laissa d'abord Harold muet de stupeur puis profondément triste. Car Reese faisait complètement fausse route. Ce n'était pas de son agent dont il avait peur mais plutôt de ses propres réactions. Il craignait ne pas résister à la tentation, d'être trop faible et céder à ce désir qui le rongeait depuis tant de temps…

Et soudain, à son corps défendant, il verbalisa ses pensées les plus secrètes d'une toute petite voix, un souffle, un murmure si faible qu'il fallait être très proche de lui pour l'entendre. Mais Reese était proche...Et il l'entendit parfaitement chuchoter :

-J'aurai plutôt peur de l'inverse…

Un silence de plomb accueillit cet aveu. Les deux hommes s'étaient figés dans un même mouvement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de révéler, Finch était pétrifié et attendait avec angoisse une réaction de la part de son partenaire. John, quant à lui, restait interdit, comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

L'air entre les deux hommes était devenu lourd, chargé d'électricité. Mais Finch en avait trop dit et John était loin d'être idiot. Il avait compris la crainte de son patron. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et sa colère s'envola comme par magie, remplacée par une joie intense.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, l'agent laissa libre cours à son envie irrépressible de toucher son patron. Il leva une main tremblante vers la joue devenue écarlate de honte de son compagnon et la caressa tendrement, comme s'il craignait de le casser ou de lui faire peur s'il devenait trop insistant. Sa caresse était légère, douce, timide et révérencieuse. John essayait de réfréner ses envies, son désir irrésistible d'aller plus loin, craignant d'effrayer son compagnon s'il laissait parler ses sentiments sans retenue. Mais, ce que l'agent ignorait, était que Finch n'était absolument pas effrayé. Bien au contraire. Le reclus réalisa soudain qu'il attendait cet instant depuis le début de la soirée. Depuis des mois. Peut-être même, depuis des années. Il retint sa respiration quand il sentit les doigts hésitants de son compagnon glisser doucement sur sa peau avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

John approcha alors doucement son visage du sien. Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, il se pencha lentement et prit possession de cette bouche qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, en avait trop dit. Son baiser était doux, presque incertain. Puis, voyant que son partenaire y répondait avec ferveur, le jeune homme l'embrassa avec plus de sensualité, sa langue s'aventurant dans cette bouche offerte à la recherche de sa consœur. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux pour descendre le long de son torse. Elles s'aventurèrent avec une sorte de fièvre sous le pull et la chemise à la recherche d'un contact charnel.

Les yeux clos, chaviré d'émotion, Finch se lova contre Reese et s'abandonna aux sensations merveilleuses qu'il faisait naître en lui Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple baiser le mettrait dans un tel état. Son corps, qui était depuis l'attentat du ferry son pire ennemi, tremblait, non plus de douleurs mais de désir. Ce baiser lui laissait apercevoir un monde nouveau, où seules comptaient les lèvres de Reese sur les siennes, sa langue qui explorait sa bouche, ses mains aux caresses délicieusement impudiques.

Les lèvres douces de John quittèrent la bouche d'Harold pour tracer un sillon brûlant jusqu'à son lobe qu'il mordilla doucement, provoquant de violents frissons chez sa victime consentante. Il cessa son petit jeu érotique pour lui murmurer tout contre son oreille d'une voix rauque remplie de promesses:

-Harold…Restez…

Incertain, le jeune homme se recula pour plonger ses yeux bleus obscurcis de désir dans ceux de son partenaire. Mais cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Finch avait pris sa décision. Ces baisers, aussi sensuels et tendres soient-ils, n'étaient pas suffisants. Il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus…Il voulait découvrir son corps, l'explorer, le goûter, connaître ce qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir, chavirer dans l'extase.

-Oui…dit-il dans un souffle, impatient de découvrir ce monde nouveau fait de volupté.

Dardant sur son ami un regard plein de convoitise, Reese le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le lit au fond du loft.

-Que diriez-vous d'ôter votre cadeau de Noël ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants de malice.

La bouche trop sèche pour répondre, Finch se contenta d'ôter son pull sans un mot avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. John lui sourit avant de l'attirer à nouveau à lui. Il l'embrassa avec passion, ses mains défaisant avec fébrilité les boutons de son gilet puis de sa chemise. Etourdi par ce baiser, Finch réalisa que les pans de ses vêtements s'écartaient quand il sentit l'air frais sur son torse dénudé. Sans cesser ses baisers de plus en plus fiévreux, le reclus aida son compagnon qui s'attaquait avec fébrilité à la boucle de sa ceinture et se débarrassa définitivement de tous ses vêtements.

Etonnement, il ne ressentit aucune honte à se montrer nu devant John. Dans ses fantasmes, il s'était toujours imaginé être mal à l'aise en dévoilant son corps meurtri et légèrement épaissi par l'âge et le manque d'exercice à son agent au physique parfait. Mais la lueur affamée qu'il vit dans les prunelles azures le rassura et eut même le curieux effet de le faire se sentir l'homme le plus désiré de la terre.

Mais alors que Reese le poussait doucement pour l'allonger, Finch, le prenant par surprise, le saisit par la cravate pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent alors sur le lit en riant comme des enfants. Finch tira sur la bande de tissu de soie pour embrasser son partenaire. Son baiser, d'abord brûlant, se fit ensuite plus sensuel. Sa langue dessina le contour des lèvres de John avant de les entrouvrir sans trop de difficulté. L'agent, étonné par cet assaut, se laissa faire, trop heureux de découvrir que sa passion était partagée. Il décida même d'être taquin à son tour.

Lorsque Finch tira à nouveau sur sa cravate, il résista, restant sciemment à distance.

-John…murmura le reclus d'une voix suppliante.

-Alors comme ça, vous voulez jouer avec ma cravate, Mr Finch ? demanda Reese en se redressant sous le regard frustré de son partenaire.

-Je préférerai jouer avec une autre chose, lui répondit Harold en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux l'observer.

Reese s'assit à califourchon sur son amant et entreprit de se déshabiller. Finch retint sa respiration en observant l'autre homme, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, dénouer son nœud de cravate avant de le faire lentement glisser autour de son cou. Il la jeta négligemment sur le couvre-lit à côté d'eux avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Partant du col, le jeune homme mettait un point d'honneur à ouvrir son vêtement avec lenteur et sensualité. Finch se dit que John avait dû être strip-teaseur dans une autre vie. Il l'observait les yeux mi-clos et luttait pour ne pas déchirer cette satanée chemise et écourter cet effeuillage qui le mettait au supplice.

Une fois ouverte, John la laissa doucement glisser sur ses épaules avant de s'en débarrasser. Elle rejoignit les vêtements de Finch au pied du lit. Il porta ensuite les mains à la boucle de sa ceinture, l'ouvrit puis déboutonna son pantalon. Dans un même mouvement, il le retira ainsi que ses sous-vêtements avant de se repositionner sur son amant.

Désormais complètement nus, les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes à s'observer en silence. Finch connaissait le corps de Reese pour l'avoir soigné à de multiples reprises mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à le détailler, s'émerveillant de l'harmonie de ses courbes, de ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, de sa couleur délicieusement dorée. Il laissa son regard dériver sur son torse avant de descendre sur son ventre et plus bas encore. Sa respiration devint lourde et sa bouche, tellement sèche, qu'il s'humecta les lèvres en pensant aux délices à venir.

Reese se laissa détailler, fier de voir la lueur de convoitise illuminer les prunelles bleues de son compagnon. L'agent contempla à son tour son partenaire allongé sous lui. Loin d'être rebuté par les cicatrices chirurgicales qu'il voyait pour la première fois sur la nuque et sur la hanche de l'informaticien, l'agent ressentait une furieuse envie de le protéger, de soulager ce corps meurtri, de le faire trembler de plaisir. Le regard d'acier dériva sur le corps de Finch comme une caresse pendant plusieurs minutes. Finch frissonna d'anticipation en voyant le jeune homme basculer lentement vers lui.

Mais, contre toute attente, John ne se pencha ni pour l'embrasser ni pour le caresser mais pour ramasser sa cravate dont l'informaticien avait complètement oublié la présence juste à côté de lui.

-Laisse-moi m'amuser à mon tour. Ce petit bout de tissu éveille mon imagination, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix charmeuse en ôtant les lunettes de son compagnon.

Reese laissa la cravate de soie effleurer le bras de Finch qui tressaillit au contact du tissu froid sur sa peau surchauffée. Il la fit lentement remonter jusqu'à son épaule avant de glisser sur son visage, juste devant ses yeux, lui bloquant ainsi la vue. L'agent se pencha alors vers un Finch désormais aveugle et l'embrassa ardemment pendant très longtemps tout en maintenant le bandeau improvisé.

-Je pourrais te bander les yeux, ronronna-t-il en retirant la cravate dans une douce caresse pour rendre la vue à son partenaire.

-Non…Je veux pouvoir te regarder, répondit le reclus à bout de souffle.

Finch leva les mains vers son agent et caressa tendrement son beau visage, suivant la courbe des sourcils qui ornaient son regard bleu. John lui offrit un sourire entendu. Il comprenait ô combien son partenaire car lui-même ressentait l'impérieux besoin de voir les émotions se refléter dans le regard si expressif du reclus. Il voulait voir ses yeux s'obscurcir de plaisir, se troubler lorsqu'il lui avouerait son amour, chavirer lorsqu'il cèderait à la jouissance.

Reese continua alors son petit manège, faisant inexorablement monter le désir. Saisissant les poignets de l'informaticien, il les lia avec la cravate avant de les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui et il murmura d'une voix séductrice :

-Et que penses-tu de ceci ?

-Non… je veux pouvoir te toucher…

La respiration du reclus était lourde. Il tremblait en sentant le corps dur de son partenaire se presser contre lui alors qu'il lui maintenait les mains. Il essaya de l'embrasser mais le jeune homme se recula.

-John… murmura-t-il, au désespoir.

L'agent sentit le désarroi chez son partenaire et décida de redevenir sérieux. Il libéra Finch qui en profita pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs bouches brûlantes s'unirent à nouveau. Plus rien n'existait que cette passion qui les submergeait. Mais avant de succomber complètement, John voulait s'assurer d'une dernière chose. Il se détacha à contrecœur de son partenaire et plongea son regard subitement grave dans le sien.

-Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir te regarder, je veux te toucher, je veux te caresser, je veux voir ta réaction lorsque je te dirai que je t'aime.

Il fit une pause puis murmura d'une voix profonde et sincère:

-Je t'aime, Harold.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Finch. La tension entre eux était palpable. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais tous les mots semblaient bien impuissants à exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Alors, dans un élan presque désespéré où se mêlaient la joie et le soulagement, Harold l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Par ce baiser, si doux, si tendre, si honnête, il lui montrait toute la sincérité et toute la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Finch réussit enfin à murmurer tout contre sa bouche un _Je t'aime_ , vibrant d'émotion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _La bibliothèque_

 _24 décembre_

 _Un peu après 23h_

Il était déjà tard quand Shaw rentra dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans le pensionnat de jeunes filles avec Genrika Zhirova. Elle-même orpheline, la tueuse avait mis un point d'honneur à tenir compagnie à la fillette durant cette journée particulière où l'absence de famille se faisait encore plus cruellement ressentir.

Satisfaite d'avoir partagée ces instants précieux avec sa protégée, la tueuse s'apprêtait maintenant à passer la fin de soirée avec Root. Légèrement tendue, elle vérifia encore une fois que son cadeau était bien dans sa poche et pénétra dans la pièce remplie d'ouvrages précieux qui avait servi de cellule à la hackeuse. Elle s'apprêtait à passer les grilles désormais ouvertes lorsqu'elle se figea.

Si son visage était stoïque, son regard noir en disait long. Haussant un sourcil, elle déclara tout en s'avançant prudemment :

-Je ne veux absolument rien savoir.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit Root tandis qu'elle allumait des bougies en arborant un sourire radieux…ainsi que deux cornes de rennes sur la tête.

FIN


End file.
